A Night To Remember
by Queen Dagger
Summary: Me and my friend go to the school dance but it turns out to be boring. We make a wish, which causes some characters from FFIX to appear at the dance! This will definately be a night to remember! Warning:this is a story probably best suited for girls.
1. The Boring Dance

A Night to Remember

Foreward five years after first publication-"Wow...I am completely stunned when I look at this fanfic. I have changed SO much since I first wrote this when I was thirteen, both in writing prose and my personal confidence within myself. This piece holds so much sentimental value to me, in a way, it has preserved a younger version of me that has faded. Although it may seem silly, I am going to resume working on this, to finally finish what I had begun. It just feels so wrong to leave a story that is so important to me unfinished..."

Queen Dagger: "I'm kind of a beginner so PLEASE be nice in your reviews. If you did not like something, then just simply tell me. Please don't swear at me. Well anyway.... Enjoy! "

Chapter 1:Prep Territory

I thought since last year's school dance was awfully fun, then this one would prove to be very enjoyable as well. At first I was wrong, but then... something happened. Something that would change my entire life forever... My story begins now.........

* * *

"Hey there's Ariel!" I said, spotting my friend in the far distance.

I got out of my Mom's light green car.

"Bye Mom!" I said, slamming the car door shut.

I ran after Ariel, but she was already in the school building.

I felt awkward compared to the other girls because I was the only one wearing a jean skirt, and each and every one of them was shorter than me.

I found Ariel right after I got my hand stamped by one of the school gym teachers.

She was standing in the middle of the large auditorium, with her arms wrapped around her upper waist.

She wore a white shirt labeled: WOW! Over light blue jeans.

"Hey Ariel." I greeted her.

"Where's Debbie?"

Ariel has a twin sister and they are ALWAYS together. Sometimes they're like CatDog. I was surprised that Debbie wasn't with her.

"Debbie didn't want to come for some reason." She said.

We stood around waiting for any more of our friends to arrive. But we didn't see any of them.

I immediately knew that this dance was going to suck.

We looked around desperately for someone we liked to talk to. But all we saw were preps. Preps here, preps there, preps everywhere!

Ariel and I finally gave up looking and sat on a wooden bench, while everyone else danced away.

"This dance sucks." I said.

"Yeah."

"It sucks even more than sucks."

"Yeah. I'm so bored."

"............"

French Narrator from Spongebob: "An hour later past and Kaitlyn and Ariel were still bored..........

Ariel and I were in the weight room where the snacks were served. We were checking our heights on the height measurement for probably the third time. My height was five feet and seven and a half inches, and Ariel's was five feet and one inch. Then, I thought of something to do.

I walked over to the weight equipment, away from the other people in the room, who were too busy snacking on brownies to notice me.

"Ariel. Come here. I want to tell you a story."

She did what I said, and sat down next to me.

I don't even know why I said that I had to tell her a story, for at first, I had absolutely nothing in mind.

But then I immediately thought up one, and telling it out loud changed our night, and eventually our lives forever......

Story: Once apon a time, there was a girl that was 5'7. 5 and a girl that was 5'1. They both went to a school dance, but it turned out to be boring. The two girls of different heights watched boys and girls from their school as the students slow danced together as couples. "I wish I had someone to slow dance with." They both said. Meanwhile a fairy was inside the snack room being invisible. The fairy had come for the delicious brownies. In fariryworld, brownies are rare to find. The fairy had heard that the school dance had delicious brownies, so she had come to earth to try some.

OK OK! I'll cut to the chase!

The fairy decided to grant these poor girl's their wishes, so she took her special "Make Princes in two seconds" wand out of her cloak. She waved it in the air, like a concert pianist, making glitter fly everywhere. But nobody could see it. And POOF! Two princes were made in two seconds. They walked up to the two girls and slow danced with them. And the dance turned out to be really fun after all.

THE END

Ariel ended the story with a big HOORAY!!!

Queen Dagger: "What will happen next? What changes me and Ariel's life forever? And what does the made up story have to do with anything? You may find out in the next chapter: A fantasy comes true?

See you then!

Please review!


	2. A Fantasy Comes True?

Chapter 2 A Fantasy Comes True?

Queen Dagger: "Thanks again, Debbie and GemEncrustedEarth for your reviews! And now I'll make your dream come true lol. Chapter 2 begins now!"

"If only it was real...." I said, in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah......" Ariel said in a voice just as dreamy as mine.

Narrator from Spongebob: "While Ariel and Kaitlyn imagined their "Prince Charmings", an invisible fairy was in the snack room, watching them.

"Those poor girls..." She said.

"I'm going to make they're wish come true......Now where did I put my wand?"

She searched everywhere in her purple cloak until she felt a sharp small object protruding from one of it's small pockets.

"Aha! Here it is!" She said as she took out the "Make princes in two seconds" wand.

Now you'd probably think that she'd say "Abra cadoo!!! Bibbity, Bobity, Boo!" Or something like that, but she didn't really say anything, she just waved the wand in the air, as if she were conducting a concert. Glitter flew everywhere but nothing happened........

"Ah darn it!" She said, stamping her foot.

"It ran out of prince power! I guess I'll just take some boys out of a video game...... But which one?"

She thought for a minute. Then she thought of an idea.

"Aha! I got it! Final Fantasy 9! It's PERFECT!"

She started to wave her wand again, and this time a bright light engulfed the room..........

"Waghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" I wailed, as I covered my eyes from the great beam of light.

"What the?!" Ariel cried.

We were just imagining what our "Prince Charmings" would be like, and a huge beam of light just came out of nowhere! And the weird thing is, there isn't really any windows for ANY light to escape through!

"What the hell?!" A kid shouted in surprise.

"Nobody panic!" Said a teacher.

The kids that were dancing in the gym started to scream.

The music from the DJ stopped dead, making a vhhhhrrrr sound.

The incredible, large light was starting to blind me.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Then everyone else joined me, including Ariel.

I clung to Ariel's arm. She clung to mine.

I closed my eyes even tighter, waiting for the end.........

Then, the light died out. And I don't mean fast. It died out really slowly.....

I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Ariel, who had tears in her eyes.

Then I realized that, I was crying too.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, including me and Ariel.

"What was that?" I asked the teacher, who taught us Spanish in Seventh grade last year.

"I don't know......" She said.

A while later the music cranked up again, and everyone resumed dancing, like nothing had ever happened.

Even the teachers seemed to have forgotten about it.

But not Ariel and me.

"How could they just continue dancing and pretend that nothing happened?" I said.

"I don't know! That was really weird!" Said Ariel.

"Yeah I know! It's like......."

I paused. I didn't know how I could say it. It couldn't be possible.

"Like what?" Ariel asked, in a whispering tone.

".....It was like our wish was granted." I said.

Ariel and I waited a while but we couldn't find any sign of a handsome prince.

Then like everyone else, we just forgot about it and started walking around in the prep invaded gym.

We sat on one of the benches.

We were bored all over again.

The DJ played Britney Spear's "Toxic" song.

Ugh. Sometimes I just can't stand her.

To make matters worse, two popular girls stepped in front of us and started dancing, getting attention from everyone in the dance room.

Show offs.

"Alright that's it!" I whispered to Ariel.

"If I see one more prep, I'm going to hurl!"

I ran over the other side of the gym, which led to the bathrooms.

Ariel followed me and we slammed the door that led to the hallway.

I bet everybody heard it.

We stood in the lonely corridor. We were finally free.

I desperately wanted to run out the exit, but I didn't want to run the risk of getting in trouble.

'Maybe we can stay here until the dance ends.' I thought to myself.

Then I thought of the greatest idea.

"Hey! Since nobody's here, Let's DANCE!" I said.

Even though we were in the hallway, we could still hear the music.

"YEAH!" Ariel said.

We stared dancing crazily, hopping around, and spinning in circles.

A/N: "Just to tell you, the Toxic song was over.

We both froze middance when a boy came in the hallway to use the bathroom.

He gave us a weird look, the one I always get from kids at school. The look constitutes the lifted eyebrow, the mouth slightly opened-usually revealing a bit of front-row teeth, and the bulging eyes that said: "What on earth is wrong with you? You weirdo?!"

We started dancing again after he left.

We probably would of never stopped if we didn't hear a deep, male voice speak out from behind us.

"Are you the girls we're assigned to?" It asked.

We both spun around.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Queen Dagger: "Phew!!! I wrote a lot for this chapter! I need at break! Tonight I'm going TRICK-OR-TREATING with my older sister! :D TRICK-OR-TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!

Alright so what do you think will happen next? You probably already know, but there may be some suprises in the next chapter! You never know! 00 Well, see ya in Chapter Three: Pinch me, I must be dreaming. –It's the only title I can think of...

See ya in Chapter 3!

Please review, if you didn't do so yet!


	3. Pinch Me, I Must be Dreaming

Chapter 3

Pinch Me, I Must be Dreaming

Queen Dagger: "Alright, there is definitely something wrong with my computer. This is like the fifth time I typed the title! Hopefully this computer will save my work! Have fun reading Chapter 3!

There stood two boys. They were both probably around six foot three. 'Wow!' I gaped at them in fascination. 'They're even taller than me!'

One boy had spiked red hair. He wore a black shirt over navy blue jeans. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

The other boy had chestnut brown hair, and he wore a red shirt over black jeans. Nothing covered his green eyes.

The red haired boy seemed familiar, but not the chestnut haired one.

The red haired boy asked again.

"Are you the girls we were assigned to?"

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and was back on earth again.

"Sorry, you must be talking about someone else." Ariel said.

"Hmmm. Are you sure? We were told that they were in here." Said the chestnut haired boy.

"Nope not us." I said. I wanted them to leave, so we could start dancing again. But they didn't give up. The red haired boy spoke again.

"Well can you tell us where we can find Ariel and Kaitlyn ?"

A/N: "I blocked out our last names for our protection. 0.0"

Our eyes widened.

"That's our name!" We exclaimed.

"Then I guess you are the ones we're assigned to." Said the chestnut haired boy.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said, taking a step back. "First off, who assigned you, and why us?"

"That...Fairy person." Said the red haired boy.

Finally, Ariel spoke up.

"What fairy person?" She asked, taking a step back like I did.

The chesnut hair boy took a step forward toward us, which made us both take two steps back.

These kids were creeping me out.

"The one in the snack room." He said.

"There was no fairy in the snack room! It was just a story we made up!" I said, raising my voice.

"Well I guess your story came true." Suddenly spoke a voice that came out of thin air. It was definitely a female's.

Ariel and I spun around, looking for the person who had spoken.

"Who said that?" She asked aloud. She didn't seem scared at all, but I sure was.

"I said that."

We turned around again and we saw a tall, African American teenager wearing a gorgeous purple gown. She held a wand.

"Who are you?" I asked, ready to run out the door.

"I am Lucida. I'm the fairy that granted your wish." She said.

"What wish?" I asked stupidly. I obviously knew which one she was talking about.

She started to get angry.

"You know darn well what wish I'm talking about!!"

"You mean you granted it?" Ariel asked.

The teenage fairy slapped her forehead.

"God, you guys are slow!" She said.

The two boys laughed, but not meanly like other people would of.

"Alright I get it!" I said.

"So these are the two princes you made for us?"

She immediately looked uneasy.

"Well…Erm…No… not exactly. You see, my wand ran out of prince power so I had to take two boys out of a video game..."

Aha! Now I know where I've seen the redhead before! He's from Final Fantasy 9! He's that dude named Blank!

"You mean Final Fantasy 9?" I asked, ecstatic. I couldn't believe this was happening. I was meeting two characters from one of my favorite video games!

"Yep! That's the one!" Lucida said.

"Cool!" Ariel said, even though she never played Final Fantasy 9 before.

The two boys finally spoke.

"I'm Blank" Said Blank.

"And I'm Marcus." Said the chestnut haired boy.

"Marcus? But you look nothing like him!" I exclaimed.

Lucida winked at us.

"I gave him a 'lil makeover!" She said.

"So which ones which?" I asked.

"What?" Lucida asked, confused.

"I mean, which one do I dance with?" I asked.

I kind of hoped it would be Blank, cause I had a crush on him when I was eleven-years-old.

Lucida thought for a moment.

She examined me and Ariel.

Then Blank and Marcus.

Then us again.

Finally, she made a decision.

"Alright! Blank goes with Kaitlyn, and Ariel goes with Marcus!"

Blank and I exchanged looks.

So did Marcus and Ariel.

"Well..." Lucinda said.

"Let's get this party started!"

Ariel sighed sadly. And looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong Ariel?" I asked her.

She seemed really depressed. I wonder what's wrong... Was she upset that she's with Marcus?

"I dunno, I just wish Debbie was here..." She said.

Lucida took out a wand from her pocket, it was different than the other one.

"No problemo!" She said as she started to wave her wand.

Bubbles started to fly around everywhere.

Ariel giggled and started to pop them.

I couldn't help it. I just had to join the fun.

Lucida stopped waving her wand, and gave us a glare.

"Stop popping the bubbles! You're making it harder for me!"

We immediately stopped.

"Oh. Sorry!" We said, at the same time.

Lucida started waving her magic tool again, causing more bubbles to appear.

Then she stopped and spoke to us.

"Don't pop any of them! Let them pop on they're own!"

It took about ten seconds, then each of them popped at the same time.

Pieces of soap flew everywhere.

And there stood a black haired girl, who was slightly shorter than Ariel.

She wore a snoopy shirt over blue jeans.

"Debbie!" Ariel said, hugging her twin.

"Huh? Where am I?" She said looking around.

Ariel then informed her about everything that happened.

Debbie did seem kind of freaked out at first, but she managed to calm down after a couple of minutes.

It was then I realized something.

"Hey! Who's Debbie going to dance with?" I asked Lucida.

This got Ariel's attention.

"Yeah! Who's Debbie going to to dance with?!"

"Hmmmmm." Lucida said.

She started to think outloud.

"Well, she can't dance with Zidane cause he's engaged to Garnet...Hmmmm..."

She clapped her hands together.

"I know!" She said, excitedly.

Queen Dagger: "Well, that's it for now folks! I'll start typing chapter four Friday, cause I have a social studies test Thursday, and I want to get a good grade on it. So I'm sorry to say that you'll have to wait til then...

Who will Debbie dance with? Find out in Chapter Four: Is that me slow dancing? See you next time, and hopefully I'll do good on my social studies test! 0"


	4. The Actor's Play

An Actor's Play

Queen Dagger: "Sorry that I didn't type this yesterday. My computer was kind of acting up. Guess what? I got a B- on my social studies test!.............Well I don't really have anything to say, so yeah...............I'll start typing now If you were wondering, I had to change the title, cause I won't have enough time to put the slow dancing part in."

"Who?" I asked, anxious to know.

Who could it be?......................Maybe it's Kuja.

"Who is it?" Ariel asked before I could.

Lucida grinned evilly.

"You'll see." She said.

This made Debbie worry.

"W-Who i- is it?" She stammered.

Lucida didn't answer. She took out her Prince wand, and started to wave it.

I interrupted her.

"Oh no! Don't tell me we're going to be blinded by that light again!"

She blushed, but she did not stop waving her wand.

"That was an accident! I didn't mean to cause that huge beam of light. I'm sorry!"

"It's OK." Ariel said.

"Yeah, but please don't do it again." I said.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Lucida promised.

Right after she said that a tall, brown haired man appeared out of thin air.

I almost died of shock when I saw who it was.

It was Orlando Bloom!

I gasped.

"It's Orlando Bloom!"

Debbie fell to the ground, flat on her back.

I knelt down and whispered to her.

"Debbie! You're ruining your first impression!"

She immediately sprang up.

"Oh. Sorry!" She said.

Orlando looked around the hallway.

"Where am I? What's going on? First I'm getting chased by my fans and now I'm here....."

He turned around and spotted us.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

Finally Lucida broke the silence.

"Uh, Orlando, I am Lucida the fairy. I brought you here so you could dance with one of these girls.....Hey! Where'd she go?"

She spun around, looking for Debbie.

Debbie was hiding behind me.

I shoved her toward Lucida.

"Go ahead! You always wanted to meet Orlando Bloom!" I whispered to her.

"There she is!" Lucida said.

Orlando looked down at Debbie. Debbie looked down at the floor.

"Well......I guess I do owe you for saving me from my crazy obsessed fans.......Alright! I'll do it!" He said.

"Well...........Have fun!" Said Lucida, shoving Debbie at Orlando.

She shoved Debbie rally hard, which made her go flying.

Orlando caught her.

Finally, Debbie spoke.

"Why is everyone shoving me!?" She complained.

Orlando started to talk to her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Debbie's face blushed red as a tomato.

I've never seen her blush before, until now.

"Uhhh.Erm...Debbie!"

"Debbie..." Orlando said, as if he was trying to recall where he heard her name before.

Then, Debbie started to talk normal again.

"Wait a minute?! Aren't you going out with Katie Bossworth?"

Orlando started to look sad.

"It....Didn't really work out....."

I would of watched more, but Blank tapped my on the shoulder.

"Well.....Are we gonna go dance or what?" He said.

I smiled.

Before I could say anything, Lucida spoke out.

"Now wait just a minute! There's one more girl that needs a dancing partner!" She said.

"Who?" I asked

She looked at me as if she were offended.

"Me of coarse!" She said.

And just out of midair, a white haired boy appeared.

"You called?" He asked.

It was Kuja!

Lucida squealed.

"Kuja! You're here!"

"Anything for my darling!" Kuja said.

He hugged her.

I started to walk away.

"OK, let's leave these lovebirds alone..." I said.

Debbie laughed.

"I agree." She said.

We all turned around, and headed toward the door that lead to the gym.

Before we could reach it the door burst open.

Crap! It was the Vice Principal!

Queen Dagger: "That's the end of Chapter 4, The Actor's Play! Instead of this chapter, the next chapter is called: Is That Me Slow Dancing? Well, what will happen next? Will we get in trouble? Or........will something ELSE happen?"


	5. Is That Me Slow Dancing?

Is That Me Slow Dancing?

Queen Dagger: "Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been busy playing the new video game for Xbox that my Dad got. It's called Fable. I'm already addicted to it. Thank goodness Thanksgiving and Christmas vacation is around the corner. Ariel, thank you so much for the teddy bear!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah, thanks!"

Queen Dagger stares at the bear. Then looks at the Coke she's drinking. She throws it out.

Teddy Bear: "Chapter 5 now begins!"

Queen Dagger gives the bear an angry look.

Queen Dagger: "That's my line!"

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, suspiciously.

I tried to hide Orlando and Debbie behind me.

But it was too late.......

"Debbie? What are you doing here? You didn't buy a ticket!"

Before Debbie could answer, the vice principal looked behind me.

"And what do we have here? Kids that aren't students of Babcock Middle School? I'm afraid that I'll have to give you all suspensions!"

Thinking fast, I thought of a response.

I pointed to Orlando.

"But this is Orlando Bloom!" I cried.

The vice-principal crossed her arms.

"I don't even care if it was Tom Cruise! You're all still getting suspensions!" She said.

I started to cry.

What would I say to my parents?

Before I could think of any possible words, Lucida and Kuja stepped in front of us.

"Not if I can help it." Lucida said.

She turned to Kuja.

"Would you like to dear?"

Kuja smiled, gorgeously. He was cuter than I imagined.

"Of coarse, my darling." He said.

He stretched out his hand, causing blue glitter to form.

"What are you-" Before our vice-principal could finish, she fell to the floor, asleep.

It must have been the same magic Kuja used on Garnet in the video game.

Ariel hugged Kuja.

"Thank-you so much!" She said, while crying.

A wave of jealousy washed over Marcus's face.

Kuja's cheeks blushed a scarlet red.

Lucida pried Ariel off of Kuja.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She whispered in a mean voice.

"Sorry!" Ariel whispered back.

Debbie started to open the door that led to the prep invaded gym.

"Alright! Let's start this dance already!"

Before Orlando could follow her, I stopped him.

"One problem!" I said.

Orlando's brown eyes gazed at me,

"What?" He asked.

I felt ockward. I was talking to a movie star!

"Maybe you've forgotten, but you're a famous movie star! If you go out ther, I don't think we'll be able to get them off you!"

Lucida looked at Orlando.

"You're right..........."

She snapped her finger.

"I know! I'll disguise you as an average middle schooler!"

"Good idea!" I said.

She waved her wand, and in two seconds, a blue shield formed around Orlando.

Nothing about his look changed.

"Uhhh..... He still looks the same!" Debbie said.

Lucida put her wand away, and faced Debbie.

"Yes I know. Only we see him as Orlando Bloom. But when anyone else looks at him, they'll only see a thirteen-year-old boy."

I was impressed.

"Awesome!" Ariel said, stealing my line.

Finally the dance was startingto be fun.

Kuja put all of the other teachers to sleep.

At first all of the preps were freaked out, but then they calmed down.

Kuja and Lucida worked the DJ

Is that me slow dancing?

Am I that girl that's taller than the other girls, who is wearing a jean skirt? Am I that girl who is slow dancing with a tall, red haired boy?

That can't be me.

It must be somebody else.

But it isn't.

That girl is definitely me...........

Blank was a very god slow dancer.

He had his arms around my waist, and he held me close.

I personally sucked at slow dancing, and I probably looked like inspecter gadget with my long arms aroung his neck.

I was stepping all over his feet.

It seemed the same for Debbie and Ariel. Except Debbie was falling all over the place.

She must be nervous.

We slow danced for ten songs in a row.

I started to get the hang of it.

Even Debbie seemed to be relaxed.

After that song was ove, I broke free from Blank, and went to the snack room.

Lucida followed me.

She pigged out on the brownies.

"God i'm tired!" I complained.

Lucida put her hands on her hips.

"Girl, you better get used to it. We're going to dance all night!"

I looked at the clock.

The time was 8:30 p.m.

"But the dance ends in a half hour." I said, sadly.

The fun had just started.

I didn't want it to end.

Lucida smiled.

"Girl, this dance isn't going to end till midnight!"

Queen Dagger: "Wow! That took like about two hours to type!"

Teddy bear walks in, eating a Grab 'ums yogurt.

Queen Dagger glares at him.

"No! Don't eat that! That's the last one! I just typed a long chapter! I deserve to have it!"

Teddy Bear: "No you don't! I deserve it! I'm the newcomer!"

Queen Dagger doesn't listen.

She lunges at the bear.

Queen Dagger: "GIMME!"

The teddy bear runs way screaming.

Queen Dagger chases after him.

Queen Dagger's pet cat Sabrina walks up to the screen.

Sabrina: "What will happen next? Who will get the Grab 'ums yogurt? Find out in Chapter 6: A Cinderella's story. We'll see you there! Oh, and don't forget to review!"

To readers who want to be in the story: You have until Chapter 7 to tell me whom you want to dance with! Either e-mail me or drop a post on the review page. : D

Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	6. A Cinderella's Story

A Cinderella's Story 

Queen Dagger: "I'm back! I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving vacation! :D Oh yeah, I was the one who got the Grap 'ums yogurt!"

Laughs evilly

She continues

Queen Dagger: "But we made an oath not to fight over something as silly as food ever again."

All of a sudden, the Teddy bear walks in, eating a Popsicle.

Queen Dagger: "NO! That's the last one!"

Teddy Bear: "I'm having it! You had the last Grab 'ums last time!"

Queen Dagger: "I DON'T CARE! WHO EVER HEARD OF A EATING TEDDY BEAR ANWAY!!!?"

Instead of answering, the bear runs away.

Queen Dagger chases after him.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!"

Sabrina who watched the whole scene: "I guess the oath's off.........."

So that's it. Lucida cast a spell for the dance to end at midnight.

"You know, there's one final spell I have to cast." Said Lucida.

She spoke in a quiet, calm voice, which is unusual because every time she spoke, she always seemed excited and hyper.

She also seemed serious.

"What?" I asked in a voice almost as serious as hers.

Suddenly she switched back to normal.

Kind of like a light switch that goes on and off.

"You need a gown!" She squealed happily.

Sometimes that girl is a little too obsessed.

I mean, a gown? What does she think this is? A ball?

"I don't need a gown!!!!" I shouted, a little too loud.

Everone in the snack room stared at me.

"OK people, nothing to see here. Go on! Go back to what you were doing!" Lucida said, shooing them away.

She turned around and faced me.

"Jeez, you didn't have to say it that loud!"

"Sorry." I said. I felt like a little kid apologizing for breaking a window with a baseball.

She didn't accept my apology. Instead she brought up the gown subject again.

"Like I was saying before, you do need a gown, and i'm making you one!"

I protested, but she cut me off.

"But-"

"And no arguments!"

I immediately closed my mouth.

I knew better than to talk back against Lucida.

"She started to think out loud- as usual.

"Hmmmm....."

After like ten seconds she thought of an idea.

"I know! I'll make your gown like Cinderoolah's!"

"You mean CinderELLa?" I corrected her.

"Whatever." She said.

I had expected her to wave her wand as usual. But she just stood there.

"Well?" I asked.

"I already gave it to you." She said-without yelling.

"What?"

I looked down.

I was expecting to see my surf club T-shirt and my jean skirt, but a light blue gown had replaced it.

It was the same gown from the Disney movie Cinderella.

I even had the glass slippers, which shone like diamonds.

It would have been worth a fortune.

"Wow......Thanks......" I said, shocked by how beautiful the gown was.

"Now let's go back and have some fun!" She said, cheerfully.

She ran out of the snack room and sat next to Kuja at the DJ

I saw Debbie and Ariel slow dancing.

And sure enough, they had gowns too.

Debbie had the gown Snow White wore which I thought was funny, because Debbie's not really the animal lover type.

Ariel had the gown Ariel wore from The Little Mermaid.

She looked really good in it.

All of the other preppy girls stared at they're gowns in astonishment. They were probably totally jealous.

Even Sydney who thought that she always has the best outfits, looked jealous.

And angry.

Author's note: "I changed the name just to tell ya. But besides the name, she is actually real!"

I walked into the gymnasium- without tripping, which really suprised me, because every time I wear heels, I fall all over the place.

This made every one turn around and stare at my gown.

This made Sydney look even madder.

I looked around the large room.

I spotted Blank, who was sitting on a bench.

Had I upset him?

A pang of guilt stabbed me in the stomach like a sharp knife.

I slowly walked up to him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

I guess it was a little mean of me for just leaving him without saying anything......

He didn't answer........

Soon the whole room was silent.

"Blank?"

Still no reply.

So he really is mad at me.

I'm such a jerk.

Before I could say anything Kuja cranked up the music, causing everyone's attention towards him.

Except Marcus, Debbie, Ariel, and Orlando.

Blank stood up.

Here it comes.

He's going to say that i'm a loser and then walk away.

But unexpectedly, he smiled and said:

"Of coarse i'm not!"

And with that, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the middle of the dance floor.

Kuja did play any more slow dancing songs. He played rap and rock.

And also Thriller.

I was really happy when he did, cause what's a Halloween dance without Thriller?

After a while Kuja did take a break and started dancing like crazy with Lucida.

They are surely WILD party animals.

Narrator from Sponge bob: "While Kaitlyn, Debbie, and Ariel danced with they're partners, Sydney was talking to her preppy and snobby friends.

Sydney: "Something's strange going around here."

Preppy girl 1: "Yeah I know. Where are the adults- not like I care, but where are they?"

Preppy Girl 2: "Hello? Didn't you see what happened? Those friend of those losers put them to sleep!"

Sydney: "That's not what I meant! What I meant was about those kids. They aren't from this school."

Preppy girl 2: "Yeah! I noticed that too! They must be intruding or something..."

Sydney: "Yeah, and they've took over the dance! The only ones that own this dance are us!"

Everyone agrees.

Preppy girl 1: "What are you going to do about it?"

Sydney smiles.

She takes out her purple cell phone.

Author's note: "I don't even know if she has a cell phone. I made it up!"

Sydney: "It's time to bust the losers for taking away OUR dance!"

She presses a few numbers.

She gets mad.

"Damn! I have to charge it! We'll have to wait for two hours......"

All preppy girls: ".................."

Queen Dagger: "Wow! That is probably my longest chapter so far!"

Teddy Bear: "I hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and if you're wondering, I got the popcicle this time!"

Queen Dagger: "Also, don't worry about Sydney for now. She doesn't do anything until Chapter 8."

Teddy Bear: "And if you still want to be in the story, tell us before Chapter 7! Also tell us who you want to dance with!"

Queen Dagger: "Bye for now!"


	7. Warning: This is not Chapter 7

My Dream 

Teddy Bear: "Uh hi. Don't worry, this is not Chapter 7, it's just a chapter I made because of boredom. It's just about the weird dream Queen Dagger told me about."

Dream: It's really weird, but I'll tell you anyway. Queen Dagger is talking

Ahem. Well I was in the cafeteria with Debbie, Kuja, and Garnet.

We were fighting my science teacher from last year.

I guess she was infected with evil or somethin.

She summoned a beast with long arms, and started waving them everywhere.

It looked awfully painful to get smacked by one because it left a really large dent in the wall when it's arm smashed into it.

Garnet was casting protect spells to hold off the monster.

I guess it finally broke through, cause it aimed it's arm at Debbie.

Debbie just stood in the middle of the room looking confused.

"Debbie!" I screamed. I leapt and shoved her towards the ground. This made me fall too- which was good cause if I didn't the evil arm would of killed me.

I sat up, thinking that the monster wasn't going to lunge again.

But sure enough, it swings it's arm again, smacking me in the stomach so hard, that it nearly knocked the wind out of me. It really hurt-even though I didn't feel anything cause it's a dream, but I could just tell.

I slammed into a wall and fell to the ground-causing more pain.

It swung at me again, but I was in so much pain that I couldn't move.

So I just layed there helplessly, watching the dagger like arm getting closer and closer.

I saw Debbie running up to me, but I knew that she wasn't going to make it in time.

Before the arm could pierce me, something grapped me at an amazingly fast speed.

It was Kuja! He had rescued me.

He held me close to his chest and his strong arms supported my wiry legs.

"Are you alright?" He asked in the most gorgeous voice ever.

I felt my cheeks blush into a shade of red.

Sadly, my stupid alarm clock went off before anything else could happen .

When I examined my face in the mirror I noticed that I was kind of blushing.

End.

Teddy Bear: "And that's it! Pretty weird huh? I mean, a beast with long arms? Where did that come from?"

Queen Dagger walks in and she gasps.

Queen Dagger: "Oh! You're own ! Be careful! The pop up is around here some where......"

Teddy Bear: "What pop up?"

Queen Dagger: "well there's this stupid ad that keeps popping up every time I go on my story. It's about free screensavers, and one of them is a picture of a girl doing yoga in a bikini and it's really gross to look at."

Makes a karate stance.

Queen Dagger: "I know it's out there somewhere!"

All of a sudden the ad pops up. Queen Dagger screams and covers the Teddy Bear's eyes.

Queen Dagger: "AIYEEE! Don't look! It's evil I tell ya! EVIL!"

Teddy Bear: "Chill Dagger, I've already've seen it before."

Queen Dagger releases him.

She makes a karate stance again. Moving her arms around.

Queen Dagger: "HEEEEEEE WOOOOO!!!!!!! HEEEEE YAAAAAA!"

Think of those karate movies where they make those weird noises if you don't get this.

Queen Dagger continues.

Queen Dagger: "HEEEEE YAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Just then Queen Dagger's neighbors walk in.

They give her a weird look.

They caught Queen Dagger by suprise.

Queen Dagger: "Ummmm...... I.... I uh..... I was just.......uh....."

Queen Dagger's neighbors give each other glances.

Queen Dagger: "I'm retarded. Do you have a problem with that?"

The neighbors just shake they're heads. Not in a way of saying no. It's like going TSK TSK TSK.

They leave and shut the door that leads to the hallway.

The pop up appears again, but nobody notices it.

Some Cheat cheats, or whatever they're called:

The actual Chapter 7 will be titled: Even More Guests, and Chapter 8 will be BUSTED.

See ya then! ;)


	8. Even More Guests part a

Even More Guests 

Queen Dagger: "Yay! Christmas is almost here!!!!"

Teddy Bear and Sabrina: "YAY!!!!"

Queen Dagger: "Hmmmmmmm................. I don't really know what to say......"

Teddy Bear: "Tell them about Chapter 9."

Queen Dagger: "Oh yeah, I can't wait to type Chapter 9. I've got a great idea for it!" starts squealing with joy,-which is unusual..............

Teddy Bear: "What's the title of it called?"

Queen Dagger: "Well it'll kind of give away the summary but OK.............The title's called: Trapped Forever. And Chapter 10 MAY be the last one......"

Teddy Bear: "What? NO! It can't end now!!!!"

Queen Dagger: "How many chapters do you want?"

Teddy Bear: "Thirty-seven."

Queen Dagger: "THIRTY-SEVEN????!!!! I CAN'T THINK OF THAT MANY IDEAS!!!! AND LOOK HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO DO SIX CHAPTERS!!!!!"

Sabrina: "Whatever. You're boring the audience. Will you start already?"

Queen Dagger: "Oh. OK sure......."

After a while Kuja ran out of ideas for which songs to play.

He turned to Ariel.

"What's your favorite song?" He asked.

Ariel answered in two seconds.

" Confessions by Usher!"

"I love that song!" Said Lucida happily.

When Kuja played that, everyone cheered and started dancing.

After the song ended, Kuja had Debbie chose next.

"Debbie, what song do you want?"

For some reason Debbie looked suprised that Kuja knew her name.

"Uh, 1985 ."She said.

"Ooooh! I love that song too!" Lucida squealed-again.

Everyone cheered even louder than before and started to dance crazily.

Same with Kuja, Lucida, Debbie, Ariel, Orlando, Marcus, and Blank.

I just had to join the fun.

Debbie started to sing all of the lyrics outloud, which caught me by suprise because she never sings that loud.......Not even in Chorus class.

Well the same is with me- I don't really like my voice.

Debbie sang really well, matching the music perfectly.

Soon that song was over.

Everyone was upset when it ended-especially Debbie.

"Now what's YOUR favorite song?" Kuja asked, facing my direction.

Everyone now looked at me with concern

I felt my cheeks blush.

"Uhhhh.......Well......I don't think you guys will like it...."

"Come on! Of coarse we'll like it!" Said Orlando.

"Yeah! Come on! Tell us what it is!" Said Lucida.

"Well........"I said.

"Tell us tell us Tell us!" Said Debbie.

"Alright.......I don't know the artist, but I think the song is called :"You can dance if you want to....."

I feel so embarrassed now..........

Kuja smiled, making preppy girls gush at him.

Lucida shot them an evil look.

"I'll find it in no time!" He said.

He went up to the DJ and starting pressing buttons.

Great. What happens if nobody likes it?

I'm going to feel like such an idiot........

I sighed sadly.

Then all of a sudden, my favorite song came on.

This immediately made me smile happily.

For some reason I can never be mad or sad when I hear this song.

It's kind of like a curse.

When the singer starting singing I sang with him.

I didn't even realize that I was actually singing outloud.

And I actually sounded good!!!!!

Lyrics:

You can dance if you want to

And leave all of your friends behind

Cause you're friends don't dance, and if they don't dance. Then you're not a friend in mind!

We can go where you want to

And act everybody's will

And we can totally use it

And totally abuse it

And everything will work out fine.

We can dance

We can dance

Everybody look at your hands

We can Dance

We can Dance

Everybody's taking a chance

Author's note: "I think those are the lyrics, i'm not quite sure.....Oh and just to tell you, the singer has an accent, and everytime he says dance he pronounces it like DONCE. And everytime he says chance, he says CHONCE. ;)"

When the singer stopped singing, I excpected everybody to be standing there, looking at me strange but to my suprise they were actually dancing!

It wasn't as wild when they danced to 1985, but I was still glad that they liked it.

I could of danced and sang forever, but the song ended.

"Wow! That wasn't bad at all!" Said Kuja.

"Yeah i know! That was awesome!" Said Lucida.

"I'm glad you liked it!" I said so cheerfully.

Lucida gasped and took out one of her wands.

"What is it?" Debbie asked.

"I'm getting calls from two girls that are really miserable. And i've been assigned to them.... Is it OK if I bring them her.

".....Sure...." Me, Debbie, and Ariel said at the same time.

Lucida looked around to see if anyone was watching.....

Nobody was.

Narrator from Spongebob: "But Lucida didn't notice that Sydney was hiding in the corner, watching they're every move.

Lucida started to wave her wand and a small faint light appeared.

It quickly wore out and there a girl who I didn't recognize.

She looked around sixteen or seventeen and she was slightly taller than Ariel.

She wore a red sweater over a cool pair of black jeans.

She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders.

"What the hell?" She said looking around.

'OK that's just weird. First i'm reading Chapter 7 for that A Night To Remember fanfic and now i'm here.......I DID say that I wanted to be in it but I didn't know that i'd actually be transported here......"

"Um.....What are you talking about?" I asked.

A Night to Remember fanfic? What does she mean by that?

"Never mind." She said.

She introduced her self.

"My name is Kd zeel."

Before we could tell her our names, she stopped us.

"I already know who you all are. You're Kuja, you're Lucida, you're Ariel, you're Debbie, you're Orlando, and you're Kaitlyn."

I was suprised.

She had named us all correctly.

How could she know us and we don't know her?

Before I could ask Kuja made a comment in a whispering tone.

"Are you phycic?"

This made Ariel burst out laughing

Kd zeal put her hands on her hips.

"Sure Kuja. I'm phycic."

She faced Lucida.

"So who am I going to dance with? It's OK if you can't find anyone...."

"No don't worry. I've already assigned you to someone....Sepheroth.

Sepheroth? That's not from Final Fantasy IX!" I accidentally said out loud.

"I know. It's from Final Fantasy VI. Don't you have it?" Lucida asked.

"Sadly no......But I heard that it's good!"

Kd zeal interrupted us.

"YAY! Sepheroth! I've always wanted to meet him! It's a dream come true!"

She sounded really happy.

And I don't blame her.

"Where is he?" Ariel asked.

"Right there!" Said Lucida, pointing in the direction behind us.

And there was a REAllY tall man with silver hair and blue yes.

He sort of looked like Kuja.

Except more dark and mysterious.......

Kd zeal ran to him happily.

I would of watched more but Lucida started to wave her wand.

A small beam of light appeared, except it was brighter than the first one.

Another girl appeared.

She wore a bright red hoodie over dark blue jeans.

A lot of people like to wear jeans don't they?

She said practically the same thing k d zeal said. And her name turned out to be Goddess of Bishounen.

What's A Night to Remember thing they're talking about?

"Now who do YOU want to dance with?" Lucida asked Goddess of Bishounen.

"I want to be with Zell...." She said dreamily.

Then she went into a trance.

"Hello?" Lucida called to her.

She snapped her fingers in front of Goddess of Bishounen's face.

She didn't even blink.

Lucida loudly clapped her hands.

Still no respond.

Then Lucida totally lost it.

"HELLO!!!? EARTH TO GODDESS OF BISHOUNEN! IT"S TIME TO GET BACK ON PLANET EARTH!!!!!!"

Goddess of Bishounen immediately snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?"

"OK so you want Zell?" Lucida asked.

"Yeah..." Goddess of Bishounen said dreamily. She went back into her trance.

Instead of waking her up, Lucida waved her wand.

And just out of midair a good-looking boy with yellow spiked hair appeared.

He had a black tattoo on his face.

It was Zell from Final Fantasy 8!

Goddess of Bishounen gazed at him in astonishment.

Her: "Humana, humana, humana, humana humana,humana!"

She probably would of went forever if Zell hadn't spoken.

"Um.....Is you're friend OK?" He asked Lucida.

"Yeah. She just wants to be annoying." Lucida said.

Immediately Goddess of Bishounen stopped.

She grapped Zell's hand.

"Well...Let's dance!" She said happily.

I did the same to Blank and we all walked to the middle of the dance floor.

Lucida gave kd zeal and goddess of Bishounen gowns from two Disney movies.

K d zeal had the gown that Sleeping Beauty had, which was bright pink, and it came with silver heels.

I have a dress similar to it.

It was the one I wore to my brother's wedding.

Goddess of Bishounen had the gown from Pocahontas II. It was white and very similar to Ariel's.

And she wore gold heels to wear with it.

"Yay! I love heels!" Said kd zeal, twirling around in her gown.

"Me two!" Said Goddess of Bishounen. She was still gazing at her gown in astonishment.

An hour later something happened.

And it was definitely my most favorite part of this whole dance.

What happened:

Kuja made six microphones appear into his hands.

He handed them to Orlando, Marcus, Blank, Sepreroth, and Zell.

The last one was his.

Kuja tapped the microphone and spoke into it.

Kuja: "Um, we'd like to dedicate this well known song to Debbie, Ariel, kd zeal, Goddess of Bishounen, Kaitlyn, and Lucida.

"Oh my god!" We all said at the same time when everybody in the gym looked at us.

My face blushed as red as a tomato.

Then the song played.

I couldn't believe it.

It was dividi da loca!


	9. Other Part to Chapter 7

Even More Guests Part b

Queen Dagger: "Because of my stupid computer, the last part of Chapter 7 got erased."

Teddy Bear: "That sucks."

Queen Dagger: "Yeah....."

Teddy Bear: "Well at least it saved most of it...."

Queen Dagger: "Yeah I know......But still. The erased part is my most favorite!"

Teddy Bear: "...................."

The song:

Kuja: "She's into superstitions," Zell: "Black cats and voodoo dolls," Orlando: "I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall," 

Marcus: "She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight,"

Blank: "She's got a new addiction for every day and night," Sephiroth: "She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain," Kuja: "She'll make you live her crazy life," Orlando: "But she'll take away your pain," 

Blank and Marcus: "Like a bullet to your brain......."

All together: "Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca."

Kuja: "I woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel,"

Zell: "She took my heart and she took my money," Orlando: "She must have slipped me a sleeping pill," Marcus: "She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne," Blank: "And once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same," 

Sephiroth: "She'll make you go insane..........."

All together: "Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca,"

Kuja: "Com'on, oww, o she's livin la loca, break it down.," 

All together: "Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the of color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca,

Livin la Vida loca........"

They song the song just as good as- no, even better than the original singer!

Throughout the whole song everyone cheered and sang along.

"Wow! I'm having so much fun! I wish that this dance will never end!" Said Ariel.

I smiled.

"Me too!"

Narrator from Spongebob: "Meanwhile where Sydney was........"

Sydney: "Finally! My phone is charged!"

She punched in three numbers into her purple cell phone.

They were 9-1-1.

Person who picked up: "Hello?"

Sydney: "Yes hello. I'd like to report an intrusion at Babcock Middle School......"

To Be Continued......... 

Queen Dagger: "So did you guys like it?"

Teddy Bear: "I sure did!"

Queen Dagger: "Yay! I left a cliffhanger at the end!

Teddy Bear: "Does Sydney call the cops? I need to know!"

Queen Dagger smirks evilly.

Queen Dagger: "You'll have to figure out in Chapter 8: BUSTED.

Teddy Bear: "See you then!"

Queen Dagger: "Have a good Christmas, or Chinese new year, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzza, or Los Posadas, or whatever holiday you might celebrate in December.;)


	10. BUSTED

Chapter 8 :BUSTED 

Queen Dagger: "Sorry I haven't been updating in a while... I just wanted to spend as much time with my brother before he had to leave for a whole year...."

Teddy Bear: "And you did."

Queen Dagger: "Yep. And I had an awesome Christmas and a really cool New Year's Eve!"

Teddy Bear:"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Just start the story already!"

Queen Dagger: "OK, OK, OK, OK!! Jeez! I just wanted to tell the readers a little about my life that's all.........."

Teddy Bear: in a sarcastic voice"How touching....."

Queen Dagger: "...........You're mean."

"What's wrong Kate?" Lucida asked, noticing that I had a worried look on my face,

"For some reason.... I felt that something bad happened......Something that'll get us into deep trouble....." I said, probably sounding like an idoit.

"Like what?" Lucida asked. She actually sounded worried like me.

"I don't know..........."

After Kuja and the gang sang Livin la vida loca, everyone wanted an encore.

And after that encore they wanted another one, and they were performing it right now.

I was dying to go up there and sing with them but I don't really

like singing in front of other people, so I didn't.

Besides, I don't know the lines like they do......

I wonder how Zell, Blank, Sephiroth a/n: "Yay! I spelt it right!",

Marcus, and Kuja knew the lines to the song.......

Maybe they rehearsed it......

Kd zeal and Goddess of the Bishounen were still in the front of the audience-cheering for them.

The only one that wasn't performing was Orlando, who was talking to Debbie and Ariel.

I couldn't hear about what they were talking about, but I saw Orlando sign his name on a napkin for them.

When he handed it to Debbie, I knew that it would be her most prized possession.

I literally see stars in her eyes when she toughed it like in the cartoons.

Then they started to chat some more.

They were probably asking him what Hollywood is like, or how it feels to be a famous movie actor.

Lucida and I were just standing in the corner of the gym.

Then we started to talk about how awesome this dance was....

Narrator from Spongebob: "But the whole dance was not all "awesome" as Kaitlyn and Lucida planned...

Cause meanwhile, Debbie went in the snack room to get a drink of soda....."

In the snackroom......

Narrator is talking, not Kaitlyn

Debbie started to pour a cup of Fanta wanna, wanna, don't ya wanna? :D, when she heard a large yell from the other side of the room. ..

It belonged to Sydney.

Not knowing what to do, Debbie hid under the snack table.

'I hope I don't ruin my dress.....' She thought.

Making sure that no one saw her, Debbie listened to Sydney's conversation....

"You guys, erm.... girls, it's all settled! Thoses losers will soon pay back for

taking over OUR dance!!"

Preppy girl 1: "How? What did you do?"

Sydney smiled evilly.

"I called the cops."

This suprised all of the preppy girls.

All of them: "You what?"

Sydney: "Yup! They should be arriving any minute now..."

Preppy girl two: "Wow! That was a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it...."

Sydney: "Yup! And everyone will learn not to mess with us!!!"

This conversation really scared Debbie.

"Oh my god!" She whispered.

"I have to warn the others!"

Quickly and swiftly, Debbie ran out from under the table, and snuck out of the snackroom, without Sydney or her friends noticing.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucida was telling me about other school dances she'd been assigned to when IT happened.....

Debbie came running out of the snackroom-tripping over her heels.

"You guys! We all have to leave, NOW! The cops are coming!"

"They're what?!!" Ariel asked, in a very scared tone.

And just then, the gym doors burst open.

Omigod! It was the police!

"Oh my god!" Ariel screamed, running towards the hallway.

It was the same hallway where we first meet Lucida, Marcus, and Blank.

We all ran for our lives and followed her.

While all of this was happening, Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending song"

was playing,-matching the moment perfectly.

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it somethin I did?

Was it somethin you said?

Don't leave me hangin

in a city so dead

Hell that's so high

on such a unbreakable thread......

Orlando kind of tagged behind, but he soon caught up.

Luckily, the whole crowd of kids covered us, so the police didn't spot us heading toward the hallway.

"Where are we going to hide?" I asked, panting like crazy.

It wasn't really easy running in a fancy dress, with three-inch heels...

"The library! Where is it?" Lucida asked.

"On the top floor!" Said Debbie, who was panting as well.

Quickly, we ran up the two flights of stairs.

Lucida locked some hallway doors to slow the police down.

Soon we were at the dark, wooden door that led to the library.

It was locked so Lucida tapped her wand on the knob and it opened.

We all ran inside, and Lucida slammed the door, and double locked it.

Ariel turned the light switch on, making computers, bookshelves, tables, chairs, bookracks, and books to appear.

Lucida, Debbie, Ariel, Kd zeal, Goddess of the Bishounen, and I sat on the small wooden chairs to catch our breath.

My feet hurt like crazy.

"We...We should be safe here for a while...." Said Lucida, totally out

of breath.

Soon the boys sat down too.

"That was the greatest action moment in my life!" Said Orlando.

"Even better than acting in Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the

Caribbean?"

He smiled at me.

"Even better."

I could still hear the Avril Lavigne song from all the way downstairs.

He was everything, everything,

That I wanted

We were meant to be

Supposed to be,

But we lost it

Out of the memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you weren't pretending

so much for my happy ending

OH OH OH OH..........

After two minutes of sitting, Lucida sprang up.

"We can't stay here for long. They'll be coming here soon..."

She walked over to a bookshelf and took out a random book.

She flipped through it and read the back.

She threw it behind her-landing on a table nearly hitting Zell.

This made Goddess of the Bishounen mad.

"Hey! Watch were you're throwing!" She said.

"Sorry." Said Lucida, without looking up.

"What are you doing?" Kd zeal asked.

Lucida through another book, which nearly hit Marcus.

"Whoa! Careful!" He said.

Lucida ignored him.

"I'm trying to find a good fantasy book to hide us in..."

"To.....To hide us in?" Kd zeal asked, confused.

"Yeah."

Lucida faced us.

"Do you know a good fantasy book that we can warp into?"

We all spoke at the same time. Me Debbie, Ariel, Zd zeal, and Goddess of the Bishounen.

"Harry Potter!"

Author's Note: To Kd zeal and Goddess of the Bishounen: "Sorry if you guys aren't Harry

Potter fans! 00"

Quickly Lucida pulled out the third Harry Potter book.

"Harry Potter it is!" She said.

Then a green beam of light appeared, blinding me.

It was suprisingly worse than the light when Blank and Marcus appeared.

"Aggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

Everyone else screamed too.

I quickly grasped the closet person near me.

I thought that It was Ariel, but then I noticed that her arms were definitely not the ones that I was clinging on to.

It was too big and strong to be her's.

When the light faded I noticed that it was Blank I was clinging on to.

I quickly let go, feeling my cheeks blush a bright red.

I noticed that I wasn't the only one grasping her dancing partner.

Zd zeal was clinging on to Sephiroth, Debbie was clinging on to Orlando, Goddess of the Bishounen

was clinging onto Zell, Lucida was clinging on to Kuja, and Ariel was clinging onto Marcus.

I gasped when I noticed where we were.

So did everyone else-except Kuja and Lucida.

We were at Hogwarts!

And in front of us was a Qudditch team, with Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor!

I spotted Harry riding his Firebolt broomstick, with his crush Cho Chang trailing after him.

If only ever book was like this!

"Wow! It's Qudditch!" I said, excitedly.

"WOw!" Ariel, Debbie, Kd zeal, and Goddess of Bishounen said

in astonishment.

Then everything started to fade away....

"Huh? What happened?" Debbie asked.

By the look of Lucida's face, I knew immediately that there was something wrong.

"My wand completely ran out of magic!" She said, totally terrified.

She faced Kuja.

"Kuja. Can you use you're magic to help us stay in here for a while?" She asked him, desperately.

"I'm sorry dear, but I used up all of my magic too...." He said.

I knew that he was upset that he couldn't help her....

Then the Qudditch game disappeared completely and we were back in the library.

Then I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

They were very fast and they sounded angry.

"They're coming!" I screamed.

"Quick! Over here!" Lucida said.

We all ran towards her, and she opened a door to a heating duct.

Author's Note: "I'm not even sure that the library has a heating duct-

I made it up!"

"You've got to be kidding." I said.

Lucida smiled menacingly.

"It's either this, or get busted by the police!"

And with that, she climbed inside and slid down.

"WHOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Kuja jumped in after her.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Zell and Goddess by Bishounen slid down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Next was Sephiroth and Kd zeal.

"Yaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Only me, Blank, Debbie, Ariel, Marcus, and Orlando were left.

"You guys go! Quick!" Blank said to Ariel, Debbie, and me.

"Here it goes...." I said.

At first I was excited to slide down, but now I was scared.

It seemed the same with Debbie and Ariel.

They counted slowly.

Debbie: "One..."

Ariel: "Two...."

Me: "Thre-"

I was interrupted when the police reached the door.

They started to bang on it.

Just then Blank, Orlando, and Marcus pushed us inside and we slid down.

"WAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was actually pretty cool.

It kind of felt like a water slide-without the water!

Eventually I wasn't scared anymore and went:

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With Debbie and Ariel.

I felt like it was going to last all night.

But then we all flew out at the end of it and I landed on a pile of trash bags.

Debbie and Ariel landed right next to me, but Orlando, Marcus, and Blank landed on the floor- but it didn't seem to hurt

cause we didn't really fly that far.

We all sat there in astonishment.

"That was......" I said slowly.

Everyone faced me.

By the look on they're faces, they were thinking that I was going to say that it was scary, or terrible, or something like that.

But I didn't...

"Awesome! Wow!" I said laughing.

Everyone started to laugh also.

"Yeah! I know! That was so cool!"

"Let's do it again!"

"It felt like a water ride!"

"I loved it!"

"That's the greatest thing i've ever done in my life!"

After a few minutes of laughing we remembered that we were still on the run from the police, and they could be anywhere............

"Where are we?" Goddess of the Bishounen asked, looking around.

There were stacks of food and milk cartons everywhere.

There was also a small sink.

"I think we're at the back of the cafeteria." I said.

"Yeah." Said Ariel, eyeing the stack of cookies.

Debbie noticed it too.

"COOKIES!" She screamed, happily.

Both her and Ariel started to pig out on them.

"Uh...You guys?" I said.

"What?" Said Ariel, with her mouth full of chocolate cookie.

"Did you guys totally forget that the police are still after us?

We don't have time to eat cookies!"

The both put back all of the non-eaten cookies into the large stack.

Then someone opened a door.

Lucida gasped.

"Someone's coming! Quick we gotta hide!"

Quickly we all hid behind a large pile of milk cartons.

Narrator from Spongebob: "But they didn't know that Debbie had dropped an half eaten cookie...."

The people who entered were police guards. They started to look for us.

They looked for about two minutes, and they were about to leave when they spotted something the floor, next to the stack of cookies.

One of them picked it up.

It was a half-eaten cookie.

Cop 1: "Hey Brad. Look at this...."

The cop named Brad turned around and walked toward him.

He stared at the cookie.

Brad: "What is it?"

Cop 1: "A half-eaten cookie. That means that they're around here somewhere...."

"Debbie!" I whispered angrily to Debbie.

They either heard me, or saw Zell's foot sticking out of the side of the pile, cause they shouted:

"There they are!"

"Crap!" I said.

"Run!" Lucida screamed.

We didn't need to be told twice.

We all ran as fast as we could.

But the bad thing was, was that we all ran in different directions....

Marcus had followed me though, so I wasn't entirely alone.

Brad took out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"They're at the back of the cafeteria!"

I couldn't really run fast with the three-inch heels on,

so I quickly took them off, and ran barefoot.

Even though I didn't know where I was going to run to....

I bet ya it looked crazy with all of us running in circles, screaming, with two cops

chasing after us........

Narrator from Spongebob: "Indeed it was wild and crazy. Sephiroth and Zell ran to the left, Kd zeal and Kuja ran

to the right, Goddess of the Bishounen and Orlando ran to the back of the room, Lucida and Ariel ran in front of the room,

Debbie and Blank ran near the right side of the room, and Kaitlyn and Marcus ran near the left side of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While I was at the back of the room, Brad jumped at Ariel's feet, and grabbed her leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Debbie and I picked up two large empty crates, and smacked him in the head with it.

"Leave Ariel alone!"

We shouted, while we kept smacking him in the face.

The he grabbed OUR ankles.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" We both screamed.

Marcus noticed and started to run up towards us.

"Heh heh heh heh heh! You kid's are BUSTED!" He said, evilly.

I heard screams from the other side of the room.

It seemed that the other cop had caught Kd zeal and Goddess of the Bishounen too...

This is all my fault.....If I hadn't made up that stupid story, none of this would have happened....

Then a shout interrupted my thoughts.

"I DON'T THINK SO, YOU JERK!!!!!!" It was Lucida, and boy she looked pissed.

She took out her magic wand.

"TAKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

A blue magic ring encircled Brad.

All of a sudden, he froze in his tracks-which loosened his grip on my ankle.

I slipped free from his grimy hand and ran towards Lucida.

I saw that Kuja had done the same freezing trick to the other cop.

"Don't kill him!" I said, afraid that she actually would.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm just going to hypnotize them and order

them to leave. They aren't busting anyone at my dance!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And she and Kuja brainwashed all of the cops and ordered them to leave.

And for Sydney, Kuja put her and her gang to sleep-like what he did to the teachers which were luckily not found by the police.

Suprisingly, everyone was happy when Kuja did this.

Looked like Sydney and her gang weren't that popular after all.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy Bear: "Awwww!!!! What a nice happy ending!"

Queen Dagger: "OH MY GOD!!!!! I'm am NEVER going to type a chapter that long ever again in my life! That took about three hours!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah but it was all worth it."

Queen Dagger: "Yeah, I hoped they liked it..."

Teddy Bear: "See you in Chapter 9: Trapped Forever?

Queen, didn't you say that this was going to be a really good chapter?"

Queen Dagger: "Well I can't really promise anything, but hopefully they'll like it,

and hopefully it won't be as long as this one.... I need a break...."

Teddy Bear: "Thank you for reading this LONG chapter!! CYA!!!!!"


	11. An Uninvited Guest

An uninvited Guest 

Queen Dagger: "Hey 'A Night to Remember' fans! Did you miss us? Of coarse you did!"

Teddy Bear: Pfft "They should be mad at you."

Queen Dagger: "Oh really? Why?"

Teddy Bear: "Cause you haven't been updating!"

Queen Dagger gets mad: "YOU KNOW WHAT TEDDY BEAR! I HAVE A LIFE! AND I CAN"T GO

ON FANFIC ALL THE TIME!Turns back to normal Besides, I'm not the only one that hasn't been updating. My favorite authors haven't been on fanfic for a while too, SO THERE!"

Teddy Bear: "Whatever. On with the show!"

Queen dagger: "Oh, and I changed the chapter name, cause if I put the idea I had for Trapped Forever. In this chapter, it'd be WAY too long. I promise that the next chapter will be called: Trapped Forever. I'm sorry to say, you'll have to wait until then!"

I know that I may seem like a brat when I say this, but something didn't seem right...

Even though we put Sydney and her gang to sleep along with those police guards, and everyone was cheering for us when we went back in the gym, but something didn't feel right...

It was the feeling where you feel that something was going to happen...

Everyone else didn't seem to sense the same feeling as me so I soon forgot about it.

We were all brain dead on what songs to play so Kuja let two seventh graders take over the D.J.

As for us, we sat in the back of the snackroom well, except kd zeal, goddess of the Bishounen, Zell, and Sephiroth, who stayed in the gym near all of the weightroom equipment-in the exact spot where me and Ariel made the wish. We all talked about our childhood.

Debbie/Ariel: They both told us when they ran away to their grandparent's house to get away from they're mean babysitter.

Me: I told them the time when I was around four, and I only had only one friend at this Y.M.C.A camp cause she was basically the only one who believed in magic. All of the other kids didn't want to have anything to do with me.

Lucida: All of the other fairies made fun of her cause she was last to get her own magic wand.

Orlando: He told us that all of the other kids made fun of him cause he was over-weight.

Kuja: Throughout his whole childhood, he had to train to be a good "death angel" for his old master Garland.

Marcus: His mother died giving birth to him, and his father just left him in a small box in a Back Alley when he was only five. He was found by the bandit Baku, and grew up with Zidane, Cinna, Zonero, Bonero, and of coarse, Blank. And they became the Tantalus bandit group.

a/n:I just made this up, it's not true in real life.

Blank:a/n: Based on tran-eqo's fanficBlank's childhood was definitely the most harshest out of all of ours...

His neighbors sliced his eyes out, because they thought that he had "petrifying eyes." His parents were unable to save him. Like Marcus, he was found by the bandit Baku.

When Blank told his story, he didn't seem sad from remembering painful memories. I guess he's used to it. I feltso bad for him.

I think we all did...

A/N

Queen Dagger: Poor Blank...But there is one thing I'd like to know...

Teddy Bear: And what is that?

Queen Dagger: If Blank is blind, how is he able to see and walk straight?

Teddy Bear: Hmm...You got me there...Scratches his butt...AHHH! Notices the readers. Dagger! The readers! I can see the readers!

Queen Dagger: Oh no! We've interrupted the story! How'd that happen?

Teddy Bear: I have no idea...

Queen Dagger: Wierd... To the audience Sorry guys!faces a camera crew in the back

of the room Alright guys! Roll film!

Our story comes back on

Narrator from Spongebob: Ah! There you are! I thought I lost you guys for a second! O.K. where were we...Ah yes! Ahem. Before Blank could finish his "story" on his childhood, they were interrupted by a huge earthquake!

Blank was about to tell us more about his parents, when it happened...An earthquake!

Immediately knew that my senses from earlier were accurate. But I knew that something else was there to come...

First the floor started to shake all of the weightroom equipment and the plastic

cups of soda that were on the table.

It felt as if a large giant was slowly thumping it's feet into the earth...

Except it got faster and more fierce.

Soon almost every soda bottle fell and rolled down onto the floor.

I then felt Blank's strong hands gripping my arms.

"UGH! Can't we have at least twenty minutes without something happening? TWENTY MINUTES!" Lucida shouted in fustration.

This only made the earthquake so fierce, that I could hear it ringing in my ears.

"What the hell is happening now!" Some kid said.

Everyone in the gym started to scream again. Except it was even louder than when the strong light appeared when Lucida arrived.

Zell, Goddess of the Bishounen, kd zeal, and Sephiroth quickly ran into the snackroom.

"What is going on!" Zell asked, trying to speak loud enough to be heard over the earthquake.

"It's an earthquake! What else would it be?" Lucida said, just as loudly as he did.

"I KNOW THAT!" Zell said, even louder.

"BUT WHY WOULD A EARTHQUAKE JUST COME OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lucida answered back.

Suddenly something appeared out of midair.

I t was pretty ugly. It was the spitting image of a koala. Except it had horns like a bull, and a tail like a rat's. It's nose was pushed inside of it's face- like a pug's.

Lucida's face turned a pale white.

"No...It...It can't be..."

"What? What is it?" Debbie asked. She seemed scared to death.

She probably wished that she were watching t.v. right now, instead of being here.

Me too, except I wish I was watching a comedy movie, while eating salted popcorn...

Maybe this is all a dream...

Maybe I fell asleep when I got home from school...

Yeah. That must be it...

This is all just a dream...

I'm going to close my eyes, and then open them, and I'll see my favorite stuffed animal:

Slyshy, the fox lying next to me...

I did just that, but instead of seeing Slyshy, I saw the khola-like thing, still floating

in the air.

O.K., it's not a dream...

I was back on earth, and just in time to hear Lucida answer Debbie's question.

"It's...It's a Gnome..."She said quietly.

It scared me to see her so frightened...Poor Lucida...

"And what's a Gnome?" Orlando asked, not sounding scared at all.

He's probably thinking: Chill people! I've seen worse creatures than this in my Lord of the Rings movie!

"I wouldn't be so calm if I were you..." Lucida said.

"And why is that?" Orlando asked, while studying the creature.

"Gnomes...They crash parties that fairies are attended to, and they steal every living mortal's soul..."

Before Orlando could respond, kd zeal spoke out.

"Then kill it!" She said.

"...Honey, I would love to. I wish it was that easy, but fairy magic doesn't have any effect on Gnomes..."Lucida said, hopelessly.

"THEN I'LL KILL IT!" Said Sephiroth.

He outstretched his palm, and pointed it toward the Gnome.

"URRGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAA"! He said, as a green lightning bolt shot out of his hand and struck the ugly Gnome.

But his lightning bolt did not even leave a mark on the ugly creature.

"What?" He screamed in rage.

"It's o.k. You did your best. That's all that matters."Kd zeal said, reassuring him.

"Let me try!" Said Goddess of the Bishounen.

She stepped up in front of the Gnome, and she outstretched her palm,-like Sephiroth.

Instead of lightning, a blue ball of magic emerged from her hand.

She spun around.

The blue ball turned into what appeared like a long, glittery whip.

She spun faster, and faster, and faster, like a top.

And the whip enhanced larger each time she spun around.

Then, she stopped, and her whip flew out of her hand, and it encircled around the

Gnome-like a snake.

When the snake-like whip made out of Goddess of the Bishounen's magic was down fastening onto the Gnome, it exploded into blue glittery sparks.

Unfortunately, her magic didn't work either.

"OH DARN IT!" Goddess of Bishounen said, disappointed.

Zell comforted her, uses practically the same words as kd zeal's.

"Umm...I think we should run now..." Said Debbie.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Debbie." Said Lucida.

And they both turned around and ran toward the exit.

And that's when I noticed that there were 7th graders way, WAY in the

right corner of the snackroom near the treadmills were unconscious.

"Wait! What will happen to them!We can't leave them here!"

Even if they were brats,-they still didn't deserve to die.

But it was too late.

Everyone-including Blank was already two steps closer to getting out.

And that's when I noticed that they were heading toward a trap.

But before I could warn them, a black tornado shifted from the ceiling,

and it sucked them in.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Now, that wasn't only one scream.

Well it kind of was, but it was an extremely loud scream combined with

normal screams from six people.

And that was loud.

I had to do something.

I couldn't just stand there and watch my friends being tortured.

But what could I do?...

When I looked at the Gnome, I immediately knew what to do.

Black smoke started to arise from it's body, while it stared at the unconscious

kids near the treadmills.

It was getting ready to suck they're souls-I just knew it.

Sprinting as fast as I could, I went over toward the sleeping kids, and I dragged

them out of the way-just as the Gnome unleashed a lightning bolt only a few inches away

from me.

Then everything went blank...

Where am I?

It must of been a dream...

Yes.A dream...

It was all a dream...

It didn't really happen...

I'm lying on the futon right now...

When I wake up I'll see the small face of Slyshy...

Farewell dream...

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Slyshy's large black nose.

But instead, I found myself staring at a label of a Coca-Cola soda bottle.

Then I immediately knew that the weird dream was not a dream.

I immediately sprang up, and I discovered that I was surrounded by all

of the snacks from the dance: chips, brownies, cakes, cookies, pretzels,

soda...Everything that you could think of.

I noticed that my Cinderella dress was way longer than before...

And my heels were both off my feet.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...My head hurts.

I guess that's what I get for lying on the floor...

Then I immediately remembered Ariel and everyone else.

"Oh no! I passed out! Is everyone all right!" I said out loud, worried.

I've never been so worried in my entire life.

When I turned around to head toward the gym, something caught my eye...

It was the height measurement, and I could of just died when I saw it...

My head was up to the height of four feet, and eleven inches...

Teddy Bear:" NO! Don't tell me that's it's over!"

Queen Dagger: "Yep! It is! To the audience what happened? Will I be able to save my friends?"

Teddy Bear: "Obviously."

Queen Dagger: "SHUT UP YOU! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Teddy Bear: "I'll live with it."

Queen Dagger: muttering"Yeah, but you won't live long!"

Then she faces the audience again.

Queen Dagger: "Emizes and Mogs, since you've really wanted to be in the story

so slow, I'll have you guys help me save everyone!"

Teddy Bear: "WHAT!"

Queen Dagger: "Yep! And you guys will appear in the next chapter I PROMISE!Sighs happily. Just think. Us. The HERO'S! We could be in like a fanfic rock band!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah right..."

Queen Dagger: "to the bear AND YOU WON"T BE IN IT!"

Teddy Bear: "sarcastically "Wow. I'm so offended..."

Queen Dagger: "Whatever. Just ignore him you guys! CYA in the next chapter!"

Have a Happy St. Patrick's day: D


	12. Trapped Forever? Part 1

Queen Dagger: "Holy Crap! I feel like that I haven't been updating since FOREVER! Sorry Everyone!"

Teddy Bear: "Like I said before, FOUR months ago: 'they should be mad at you."

Queen Dagger (Ignores Teddy Bear): "Really, I am sorry. And I'm sorry to say that this chapter might not be as long as the other ones, but hopefully my writing and grammar will be a little more better…."

Teddy Bear: "And why WOULD it be better?"

Queen Dagger:(sigh) "I see you're still the same…"

Teddy Bear (ignores her comment): "Answer my Question!"

Queen Dagger: "I don't know…Cause of school I guess…"

Teddy Bear:(Can't think of anything to say. : D) "………………….."

Queen Dagger: "Oh, and since I haven't updating for so long, I might even include a Bonus based on this ugly teddy bear here.(After Trapped Forever is done)"

Teddy Bear:(Looks offended) "UGLY?"

Queen Dagger: "And if you're one of the A.N.T.R. (A Night To Remember) Teddy Bear haters, then I suppose you should skip it…"

Teddy Bear: "WHAT? NOBODY HATES ME! EVERYONE LOVES ME!THEY WORSHIP ME! ALL OF A.N.T.R.'S READER'S ARE MY BELOVED FANS!"

Queen Dagger (whispers): "Yeah Right…"

Sabrina (yawns)"Not that this isn't entertaining, but I think we should start the chapter everyone's been waiting for…"

Queen Dagger: "But I haven't even thought of how I'm going to end it yet!"

Teddy Bear: "Ah, well you'll think of something…."

END

I couldn't believe it. What is going on? Why did my height all of a sudden change? And it wasn't a small change either. Oh no. I am now eight inches shorter than before. EIGHT INCHES! How did this happen? It couldn't have been Lucida-she had said that she ran out of magic power. Kuja? No he ran out too…didn't he?

I searched everywhere in my mind until a sudden thought occurred to me-the knomes. I remember the gulf of light eloping me. Maybe it was them….

I paced through the snack room back and forth.

But why would they? Aren't we the enemy to them?

…UNGGHHH!

A small moan interrupted my brief thinking.

I spun around and there were two kids on the floor, they were both all dressed up, and it seemed that they were just being released from consciousness. Who were they again? Oh yeah, the sixth graders, the ones I had to save from before. They didn't disappear with everyone else?

They both slowly stood up-which seemed to require a lot of their energy, and they weren't even standing, they were holding on to the off-white colored wall to keep them from falling onto the junk-filled floor.

Now that I saw them, I noticed that they were not familiar-at all. No matter how hard I tried, I could not recall any memory of me seeing them-before the rescue of coarse.

Finally they regained their strength and were both able to stand without using the wall to hoist themselves.

If I were my normal size, I'd probably would have been four inches taller than them both, but I wasn't so I was four inches shorter than them.

After a moment of awkward silence, one of them spoke.

"Um are you the one who saved us?" The one on my left asked.

" Uh yeah…That's me!" I said jokingly, sounding like an idiot. What else was I supposed to say?

"Well… Thanks." Said the kid on my right; he said it as if I had only lent him a pencil or something….

"It was….nothing." I replied.

The two kids stared at me as if they hadn't expected me to be this short.

"What?" I asked after another moment of awkward silence.

"N-Nothing. It's just that before you seemed taller." Said lefty.

I decided to not tell them about everything that happened. I mean, what am I supposed to say? 'I went to this school dance with one friend, and we thought it was boring and we made a wish that caused a fairy, three people from a video game, two girls that we don't even know, a weird koala called a gnome, and a movie star to appear, and the gnome took all of my friends and I woke up unconscious on the floor eight inches shorter than my height? Like they'd believe that!

"Oh."I said.

Then I quickly changed the subject.

"Uhh…So…What are you're names?"

Lefty: "Uhhhh…Gregory."

Righty: "C-Call me uh. Elliot."

I had a feeling that those weren't there real names, so I lied about my name too.

"My name is, my name is…." A name quickly popped up into my mind. "Kelsey. My name is Kelsey."

Idiot! I thought to myself. You should of thought of a name that didn't begin with the same letter as you're real name! Oh we

"So…. Um….Nice to meet you Gregory and uh, Elliot." I said, pretending that I believed that they were telling the truth about their identities.

Gregory and Elliot both replied with a 'nice to meet you too.'

"So do you know what's going on here?" I asked.

"No." Said Gregory.

"I see…."

I didn't feel like hanging around in the messy snack room all day, so I headed toward the door, which was closed for the first time all night.

Gregory stepped in my way.

"You don't want to go in there!" He said, sounding terrified. He made it seem like there was a devouring monster in there or something…..Oh my god ….what if there was one?

"Why?" I asked trying to sound brave, even though I was terrified of the thought of a monster on the other side.

"I-It's crazy over there." Replied Elliot.

And that was what made my fear wash away.

"How would you know? You haven't been over there. You couldn't have. You were unconscious the whole time." I said suspiciously.

"Uhh, Uhh, well…" Stammered Elliot.

I gave him my best 'I'm waiting' look.

"Well….You see….Whenever Elliot stammers, that mean's that uh, something bad is going to happen." Explained Gregory.

"Uh-huh." I said, completely unconvinced. "Well I'm afraid that I don't have a choice, and besides, I can't stay in here all day.'

"Well…."Said Gregory. "Well, I guess I can't stop you."

'No you can't.' I thought silently to myself.

They both stepped out of my way so I could walk to the door.

It looked so weird to see it closed, and it felt as if it didn't belong there or something.

I went up to it anyway, and I turned the cold, brass knob slowly.

It was all like in slow motion-my palms were sweating like crazy, and I could strongly feel the panic in Gregory and Elliot's breathing.

The door immediately closed behind me when I stepped inside the "gym". I wasn't sure if Gregory or Elliot had closed it, or if it was a gust of wind that did it. But I didn't really care, cause I was stunned with what I saw.

Everything was gone in the gym. And when I say everything, I mean

E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G.

I couldn't even see the ceiling…

It felt as if I was in the sky….

Entering a new dimension…

Okay, focus Kaitlyn! It's up to you to save everyone!

I started to run toward where the door to the hallway would be.

It felt as if I was in a 3D movie, every time I came closer, the never-ending "realm" moved even further away….

I gave up and started to take in my surroundings.

"What's going on here?" I asked, as if I expected to hear an answer.

And a voice actually did speak out, but it didn't answer my question.

"You're Kelsey, right?" It asked.

It echoed deeply throughout the dimensional gym.

Instead of answering the voice, I looked around to find out what direction it came from.

And that's when a familiar-looking girl floated down from the dimensional sky.

She had long black hair, and she wore what looked like an orange jumper.

Another girl floated down next to the first one.

She was much younger than the first one, and shorter. She had a very unusual hair color of purple, and she wore that outfit that I always hated.

(Know who it is: D)

"Garnet?E-Eiko?" I asked-amazed.

Garnet smiled. "Or you can call us Gregory and Elliot."

"T-That was you?" I was in total shock. That was them the whole time?

"Yes, that was really us." Said Garnet, as if she heard me through my thinking.

"But, why did you pretend to be kids?" I asked, still amazed that I had saved two people that came from a good video game.

"We had to see if you were brave enough to take on the gnomes." Replied Eiko.

"Oh." I said, putting everything together. "So that's why you guys were on the floor."

"Well…No actually." Said Eiko.

Before I could say anything, Eiko spoke again.

"Well you see, when Lucida took Blank and Marcus out of our erm, world, Zidane told us to follow them and keep an eye out, cause he heard that there had been gnomes appearing lately. So with help of another fairy friend, we shape-shifted into kids as a disguise."

"He better not of went to that bar after we left!" Garnet muttered under her breath. "I can't stand it when he flirts with that waitress!"

I had to hold back from laughing. Garnet always get's jealous when Zidane makes passes to other girls. XD

Eiko continued as if she hadn't heard Garnet's threat to Zidane.

"We arrived while you guys were talking about you're childhoods."

"And here's the thing." Said Garnet. "We hadn't eaten anything all day, so we were starving when we got here. When we saw the snacks we ate them too fast and we passed out with a stomachache.

"UGGGGHHHHH!" Eiko moaned. "My stomach still hurts from it.

"But you did save us." Said Garnet. "And we thank you for that."

"I-It was nothing." I said. "Hey listen. Do you guys, erm, girls know why I'm shorter than my normal height?"

"Ah yes." Said Garnet. "I thought that you were taller before…O.K. I'll tell you why." She cleared her throat. "Do you remember before you passed out wishing that you could help you're friends?"

Of coarse I remembered. I hated feeling useless.

Instead of saying that, I just nodded.

She continued. "Well as you probably already know, wishes are everything in other worlds-especially the fairy ones. All it takes is one wish to cause a lot to happen. And sometimes it can cause a disaster.

I nodded again. I knew all that too well-it was what was happening now.

"Well when you made that wish, you were morphed to look like a different person-a disguise so the gnomes wouldn't know who you were."

"But who granted that wish?" I asked, following with what she said.

"Spirit fairies." She said. "The fairies that watch over us."

"Oh." I said. "But how is changing my height going to give me a disguise? I mean, I'm still wearing the same dress."

"Ah yes." Said Eiko. "That part of the wish wasn't completed, but you're face and hair are different. Here. Take this mirror so you can see." Eiko handed me a mini mirror. I took it slowly-afraid that I was going to break it. I didn't feel like getting seven-year's bad luck-we were having enough bad luck as it was.

When I looked into my reflection I nearly did drop it. The girl staring back at me wasn't me at all. She had neck-length hair that was black highlighted with orange. She also had more freckles than I had. The only thing that resembled me was her eyes, which were hazel brown.

"Wow." I said in total shock. "Wow!"

"Amazing isn't it?" Said Garnet.

"Yeah! It's awesome!" I said, still surprised.

"But you are right." Said Eiko. "You still have you're dress on….Umm…Can you give me back my mirror?"

I was still gazing at my new face.

"Oh uh, sorry! Here you go." I took a last glimpse at my disguised face, and then I handed Eiko her mirror.

"First off." Said Garnet. "We need to give you a new outfit…"

"But how?" Whined Eiko. "We barely have any magic left."

"That's the problem." Said Garnet.

This is bad. If I don't wear something else, the gnomes will know who I am. What am I going to do?

Suddenly, an orange shirt and a pair of black Capri's pants appeared midair along with a pair of golden heels. The orange shirt had purple glitter on it, and it had a logo that said: I am a real Scream!

It started to spin. Faster and faster and faster.

"W-What is going on?" I asked, totally freaked out.

Garnet smiled.

"Watch and see." She said.

The clothes were spinning even faster. So fast, that it just looked like a big blur-like a small tornado.

Then it flew toward me. It came so fast that I didn't have time to dodge it, so I just covered my eyes and shrieked.

Nothing seemed to happen so I slowly uncovered my eyes.

The new outfit replaced my blue Cinderella dress.

"But…"I said in amazement. "But how?"

Garnet smiled. "It was the spirit fairies. I guess they're watching over you."

"Wow." I said. "Thank-you spirit fairies!"

"You're welcome!" I heard little voices say.

I smiled. They sounded so cute!

"O.k. back to business." Said Garnet, her smile fading. "Listen Kelsey." I flinched. I still haven't told them my real name yet. Garnet continued. "You don't have much time. The gnomes will soon devour everyone's souls! They've set up a barrier around your school that enables anyone to leave. You have to defeat the gnomes before midnight strikes or…"

"Or what?" I asked stupidly. I obviously knew what was going to happen.

"Or you'll be trapped forever. You'd have no chance of saving everyone…"

Wow. This was really serious-and scary. It wasn't like a video game where you can start over if it's Game Over.

It was real…

"Wait a second!" I said. "Aren't you guys going to help me?"

Garnet sighed pitifully. It was then I knew immediately that the answer was no.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but we can't."

"Why?" I asked.

She sighed again. "We can't stay because there is too much magic traction, and our fairy friend is running low on magic just to keep us here."

"But I can't do this alone! And how can I defeat them?" I asked with all courage failing me.

She smiled.

"Do not worry. I have two people that can help you, their names are Emzies and Mogs."

"A different Mogs of coarse." I heard Eiko say.

"I'll transport them here shortly. It's the least I can do…" Said Garnet.

O.K. good. I'll have two more people to help me. There's something to look forward too. And one might be a moogle…Great.

(a/n: For those of you who do not own, or have not played Final Fantasy IX, moogles are furry little animals w/ wings, and in the game they write mail to each other and sometimes they give you mail from one of your friends, and they save you're game.  Oh, and they appear in other Final Fantasies too, except they have different duties in different games-or at least I think so. To get the real idea of what a moogle looks like, go to google or somewhere, and type in moogle under images. )

"B-But wait!" I said. "You haven't answered my question yet! How do I defeat the gnomes?"

"I'm sorry Kelsey, but I do not know. You'll have to figure that out on your own…."

Before I could say anything else, she and Eiko started to fade away.

"Good-bye Kelsey!" Said Eiko. And then she disappeared.

"Wait! There's something I have to tell you!" I said, before Garnet could disappear along with eiko.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"My real name is Kaitlyn, not Kelsey." I said.

She smiled, and instead of answering, she disappeared too.

"Well hi!" Said a voice behind me that nearly scared me to death.

I turned around and my eyes met between two people. Well actually a moogle and a girl.

The girl had brown hair w/ blonde streaks, and she her eyes were golden. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about her; it was her wings that were unusual (Is she an angel?) And she wore a D.J. outfit.

So that must be Emzies….

The moogle Mogs had a blue dress and her fur was light brown and her look was completed with Hazel eyes that seemed to glow. I never knew that moogles had eyes cause in the video game, they're eyes were always closed. .

"Uh hi." I finally said after examining them.

"I'm Emzies."Said the girl.

"Mogs here!" Said the moogle.

"Uh, my name's Kaitlyn."

"Where did those evil gnomes go?" Asked Emzies, looking around as if the gnomes were going to pop up any second.

"Yeah!" Said Mogs. "I wanna kick gnome butt!"

"They took away Blank!" Said Emzies.

"And Kuja!" Said Mogs.

"EVIL!" They both said together.

"O.k…I guess you guy's know what's going on…Right?" I asked, hoping that I didn't have to go over everything that was happening-we were running out of time as it was.

"Yep! We know exactly what's going on!" Said Mog's.

"Alright!" I said excited. Maybe we can do this after all!

"O.k. then." Said Mog's.

"LET'S GO!" They said as a trio again.

"Okay!" I said.

And with that, we all opened the door to the hallway; without the faintest idea of how they we were going to defeat the gnomes….

Queen Dagger: "Alright folks! Stay tuned for Part Two! (Coming Soon)"

Teddy Bear: "See you there!"

Sabrina: "Hope you guy's are having a great summer!": D


	13. Trapped Forever? Part 2

Trapped Forever Part 2 

Queen Dagger: I would of done this a LONG time ago, and I saved it to my sister's laptop,  
but it got thrown out while we tried looking for it so yeah...I'll retype it now, cause I not have a nice computer!"

Teddy Bear: "Excuses Excuses...Well whatever, this time I'm not helping you."

Queen Dagger: "Huh, like you ever helped me from the beginning..."

A/n: "This is just basically recapping, you guys can skip through it if you want to..

Hello, my name is Kaitlyn. I'm you're average eighth(a/n:Now i'm going into tenth xD") who is just trying to survive throughout the year. Now that may make me seem like the person who'd be an outcast, but I don't really have anything wrong with me. Just my height I guess.  
I am getting close to five eight(half an inch shorter?). Now some of you are probably thinking that i'm not THAT tall, and that you know a girl who's six foot or whatever, but at my school everyone's pretty short. Boys included-well,at least most of them. The only ones that aren't are the ones who have had their growth spurts, but most of them are in the popular crowd, having a lot of girls gushing over them because they are so "manly."

Or maybe that's just me and my imagination.

And when you're my size you're known as the "tall blonde girl." This is sometimes annoying because I have a name you know, it's Kaitlyn, and that's not that hard to remember. And plus i'm not even THAT blonde-its mostly just because of the sunlight.

Ok there are other girls that are my size, but most of them are like underweight and are much thinner than me. I'm about average. Not fat(even though I sometimes feel like I am-don't hate me TT) and not that skinny. Yeah, i'm about as average as you can get.

Oops, got a little carried away with my school life. Anyways, one day I decide to go to the sneaker hop dance that was being hosted in the school gym,cause I thought that you know, that there's probably going to be many people i'll know there and since the last dance in the seventh grade was a blast,this one may be one as well right?

Wrong. That sure taught me a lesson. When they host dances at you're school, only go to the important one,  
like a Ball, because not to many people go to the small ones. Well unless you're in the "popular crowd",then it may be a little different.

A/N: "Later that year, me and all of my friends went to our Ball during February. My ball picture with some of my other classmates was put under our school website, and our graduating 8th grade slideshow. Oh, and a picture of Debbie, Ariel, and me at the ball was put in the yearbook.

Well currently I was not aware of that, so I went to it, and only one friend was there. And she was only there because old genius me had suggested that she went. Ok I did know some other people, but they were either people that I wasn't really friends wit or people that I just never really talk to. Fun huh?

Not.

So here we are just sitting around, occasionally dancing to the couple of good songs that the DJ turns on. We were in the snack room most of the time, which is actually the weight room we have to sometimes use in gym whenever we don't want to play basketball or when we have the fitness tests. Ok, we're sitting on the benches which is where we do bench presses for gym, hoping that time would suddenly fast-forward and then it'd suddenly be time to go back home.  
But of coarse such a miracle does not occur...But something equally impossible happened...

To pass the time we both made up a story that fantasized us going to the non-exciting dance like we were then, and then a fairy would come and would bring handsome princes for us, and then would make the dance a blast.

Of coarse, when we were done we wished that such a thing would happen. I mean who could blame us? Any girl would of done the same thing-especially if she was as bored and lonely as we were.

But who knew that such wishes could actually come true?

BE careful of what you wish for, they always say.

So this earthquake literally out of nowhere, and this light flashes and practically blinds us. But then nothing out of the ordinary happened again.

Yet.

Then everyone goes on as if nothing happened, and so do we and it seems like that it was totally common for earthquakes to break out in the middle of dances, and that it happens all the time, but of coarse it doesn't.

O.k, o.k, i'll cut to the point. THe story became a reality and this teenage coffee-colored skin fairy came and took two characters out of a video game, Final Fantasy IX. And she also brings other people.

Greatest miracle that can happen? True, but things got worse later on.

First, our classmate Sydney and her small army of cronies call the cops to bust us for having people that were not students of our school at the dance. So the cops some and chase after us, and we just nearly got away by going through the heat vender.  
This is something that you definitely shouldn't try regularly. But then thankfully Lucida put the cops and Sydney under the trance that was previously used on the teachers.

End of all of our problems? I think not.

It seemed like our use of magic attracted these creatures called gnomes.

More party guests? No. Wrong again.

These gnomes are known for eating people's soul. It's what they live off of. And they set this trap on us and capture everyone.

Everyone that is except me.

That's right, I avoided it. And now I have to be the "heroine" and save everyone.

Me. Wow. When I was in the first grade I couldn't even keep my goldfish alive for more than 3 weeks, never mind saving the life of another.

Ok I do have some help, Emzies and Mogs, and I got to meet Garnet and Eiko, who are from Final Fantasy IX, which was cool. But.  
We have no idea how to finish off these gnomes. And to top it off, we have only till midnight until the gnomes kill everyone and trap us inside the spell of the school forever.

That's right. FOREVER.

I cannot even stand being at the school for ONE day, never mind an eternity.

This isn't like a video game. We can't start over when it's Game Over and we can't press the pause button when the pressure gets too much. We only get one shot.

We definitely cannot mess this up, but...what on earth are we going to do?

Enroll.

The hallway where me and Ariel were dancing earlier, and was basically where this twisted adventure started, looked completely different from what I remembered.

The atmosphere was dark and warped and the advertisements for movies that were showing at the cinema that were posted on the wall were now gone.

It looked pretty similar to the never ending dimension out in the gym where I met Garnet and Eiko.

The door that we had exited from then dissolved into thin air, leaving us to go on whether we liked it or not.

"What kind of school is this? A learning center for evil magic or something?" Asked Emzies.

"It wasn't like this before!" I said.

"It's obviously the work of the gnomes!" Said Mogs, as if she was a smart scientist making a discovery.

"Hey is it just me, or do these gnomes have a habit of ruining everything in their way?" I asked, clearly annoyed of all of the chaos that the stupid creatures had caused.

"That and dances!" Remarked Mogs.

Then we walked along the invisible floor.

I sighed, and I searched my mind for a way we could stop the gnomes. Could we trick them somehow? Do Emzies and Mogs have a weapon we can use?

Everything I thought of seemed impossible to do in reality.

What would the main characters do if it was a Final Fantasy game?

Hmmmm...I bet that they'd probably would of killed the gnomes by now...

Why did this have to happen? It was all because of the wish! Ok I know I was thinking about this instead of hatching up a gnome-killing plan by feeling bad about myself instead, but I couldn't help it...It was all of my fault, and now everyone was probably going to die because of me.

Why did I even go to this dance in the first place?

"Hey!" Said Mogs. "Why the sad look? I hate people being upset! Put on a happy face!"

"Mogs!" Hissed Emzies. "Shut up!"

"No it's all right." I said. "I'm just having a rough night with my friends being captured and all..."

"Don't worry we'll be sure to-EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Mogs was interrupted by a falling corpse.

Ok maybe not a corpse, but a living human puppet.

A puppet, that apparently had a sword.

The human puppet rose up again and it prepared to make another swipe at Mogs.

I suddenly noticed that the person under the trance was one of the teachers.

She seemed asleep, and she floated in midair, making it look like she was being controlled by strings.  
a/n: "but instead of strings, they were obviously the gnomes. Only we didn't see them at the time."

"Of coarse! They use innocent human beings to attack us, because they know that we'll hold back!" Said Mogs, while flying away from it's attack just in time.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" I shrieked. "I'M TIRED OF THEM AND THEY'RE STUPID TRICKS! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!"

And right then and there as the teacher advanced on me, I did the dumbest thing possible. I ran away.

If only everyone else could see me now. They're only hope of saving them, running away like a wuss.

Why couldn't I have magic powers?

Thankfully, Emzies apparently had way more courage than I had, and in a swift movement, she proceeded on towards the teacher.

When the teacher swirled around to see her charging opponent, Emzies twirled-causing for her wings to wildly smack into the teacher's torso.

As if like an unfeeling robot, the teacher went flying, and landed upon the misty floor.

"Fear the wings!" Emzies cried, as she smiled and looked down upon the puppet she had defeated.

A sudden, cautioning voice broke out and interrupted her victory. The voice belonged to Mogs.

"EMZIES! WATCH OUT!" She shrieked.

Emzies ducked so wildly, that she lost control of her feet, and fell to the floor.

"WHoa!" She said, as two more puppets flew over her-with their silver weapons glinting and piercing through the black mist.

Acting fast, I spotted the sword of the fallen previous puppet.

In a quick movement, I picked it up by its cold handle, I struck it toward the puppet with the blade facing to the side(I didn't want to draw blood-they were innocent teachers after all.)

I ended up striking the puppet's head, I realized, and she immediately landed down with a thump.

I then noticed that it was Sydney.

Shocked that I had attacked one of my own classmates, I looked down upon at her still cold body(a/n" "It makes it sound like she's dead!"xD).

Because of the distraction, I was caught of guard, and the other puppet punched me in the face.

It wasn't a very had punch-the puppet was one of Sydney's cronies, but it was still enough to give me a red mark.

Oh, and it caused me to fall back.

"Are you alright?" Asked Emzies, just as she sent her wings piercing right into Sydney's acquaintance.

Mogs helped me up with her small furry paws.

"That was rather rude." She said.

I smiled. "Yes it was. But I guess I can't blame her-after all I did knock over her evil boss."

Just then before Mogs can answer another puppet lunged straight at our linked hands. We broke the connection almost immediately just as another sword went hurdling through.

I backed off, getting ready to find a good angle to lung the back of my sword at while the puppet regained it's balance.

It charged swiftly toward Mogs and swung its sword wildly.

It had JUST missed her because of her quick dodge due to the aid of her wings.

"WHOA!" She said, out of surprise and sudden shock.

The puppet swung for her again, but she flew away from its grasp with another dodge.

Mogs suddenly seemed to shake with anger, her eyes seemed to have a golden fire inside them, and a wind of blue glitter trailed after her.

She flew up toward the puppet-our janitor I noticed.

"How dare you attack a small, cute innocent moogle like me!" She scolded angrily. "You're going to pay!"

Another puppet trudged over just then-Sydney's other friend.

Before they could attempt an attack upon the brave Mogs, Mogs flew up higher-with two sets of eyes set upon her.

Um make that closed eyes actually.

She then flew steadily at a fast speed in circles around them-leaving sparkling blue glitter everywhere among them.

There heads lolled around back and forth-trying to follow her advancement as she sped faster and faster.

It was a dizzying and hypnotizing sight from just watching-me and Emzies just had to look away.

Finally, it came to much for the both of them, and with their heads moving like wild bobble heads, they collapsed onto the floor.

Mogs then landed upon the floor next to them.

"Humph. Not what you expected was it? That'll teach you to never mess with us again!"

"YEAH-HO MOGS!" Emzies congratulated her happily.

It was then I noticed the form of a floating teacher advancing onto Emzies.

"Watch out Emzies!" I warned her, Emzies then ducked, and I then leaped like a frog toward the bewitched vice-principal.

It was as if it was in slow motion-like in a action movie when the main character is about to kill someone or does a back flip over something.

I struck her right in the shoulder blades and flew back and landed on top of Sydney.

I landed on both feet-causing sudden pain to scream through my ankles and feet.

My heels. I had forgotten that I had them on.

Argggggh! How come in the adventure movies, it makes it seem like the heroine lands safely on HER three inch heels?

Well at least that was the last puppet-for now.

"WoW." Said Emzies, as she stood up.

"Kupo!" Said Mogs. It was the first time I had heard her use the favored moogle word. She continued. "We are-"

"Totally a great team." Emzies finished.

I realized it then too.

"Yeah. We took care of those guys in like five minutes! Maybe we stand a chance after all!" I said hopefully.

"Yeah!" Responded Emzies with great enthusiasm.

"Gnomes, you better watch out!" Mogs warned aloud. "Cause we're gonna kick some gnome-butt!"

Me and Emzies laughed happily in agreement, and with that, we opened the next door that hung midair.

Narrator from Sponge bob: "Ahh...Teamwork. I really believe that they can do it, don't you? Oh. Uh-oh! I forgot, I'm needed to narrate the newest Sponge bob episode! Oh well. I'm sure they'll understand if I cancel, I mean I need to figure out what happens here! OH uh, ahem. SOrry folks. Just started to drift off there. Um...AH. Oh yes. Meanwhile, where the gnomes were...

Boss Gnome: "A HA HA HA HA HA! This is going WAY better than planned! We'll have extra souls tonight!"

Gnome 1#: "Yeah boss! It's definitely going to be a night to remember!"

Gnome 2#: "Yeah!"

Gnome 3#: "That's for sure."

Gnome 4 and 5 nod in agreement.

Suddenly another gnome enters hurriedly with a worried look emplaced across his ugly face.

The Boss gnome smiles upon his entrance.

Boss gnome: "Ah yes. Badifu. Come now, come now. Did you kill those nuisances?"

Badifu: "Well you see Latima I-"

Latima: "Don't call me by my real name!"

Badifu:cowers as if Latima might hit him: "Oh Uh sorry boss.Ahem. I did control those humans to kill them like you asked, but-"

Latima: "But? What do you mean but? You know I don't like hearing such a word!"

Badifu: "Yes, i know. Sorry boss. But apparently the girl you were looking for was not there."

Latima: "WHAT! THEN WHO WAS IT THEN? WHO WERE THE ONES YOU ATTACKED?"

Badifu: "I...I am not sure yet myself, but reports say that it was a human a girl, a girl with wings, and a moogle. And um apparently they fought off our shield, and they did not hold back like we had hoped.

Latima: "WHAT?"

Badifu: "I-I-I set out another set of our puppets to fight them, but it was already too late. I'm sorry boss."

Latima: "WHAT? WHY WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE THEY NOW?"

Badifu: "They...They are on their way boss."

LATIMA: "WHAT?"

Latima is about to shout, but then his angry face turns into a cunning grin.

Latima: "Ah yes. Very well then. Lets prepare to greet them properly. Shall we?"

Latima laughed a screechy laugh.

Latima: "Badifu?"

Latima: "Y-yes, my boss?"

Badifu: "Get everyone out here. EVERYONE."

Just as the door closed behind us, not only the other room seemed to have been left behind as the door dwindled to nothing, but our courage as well.

We were back to square one, and our happy triumphed faces were replaced by pale(well just me and Emzies case) terrified faces.

The room we were now in was the stairway. Only the stair and a gray glistening window were visible.

The stairs were made up of black tiles, with their properties dark and warped, with small gold lights shining upon them.

These tints of gold did not seem like a positive thing though.

Without a word, we proceeded upon the stair that felt like black glass.

Each step we took made a large CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!

We had two more sets to go, in order to reach the top floor-where the gnomes probably were.

After the first set, I was about to advance capon the second, when the view of the outside from the window caught my eye.

It was the outside of our school-or so I thought.

Except it wasn't the familiar sight at all.

There was darkness almost everywhere, and the parked cars and nearby houses seemed to be in a whither brown color. I noticed a ring of purple lightening surrounding the school.

The shield...The force that permitted us to exit unless if we defeated the gnomes.

The force that could keep us inside forever...

All of my remaining courage failed me then, as I then slumped down onto the ground.

Everything had looked like a ghost town.

Were they that powerful and evil?

Would we be strong enough to defeat them?

What if our "teamwork" wasn't enough? Was it already too late?

I know that it may sound pathetic, but all of my hope and bravery got washed away just from that single sight.

"Kaitlyn? HEY KAITLYN!" Mogs shook me.

I guess she was still high in spirits, despite the frightening view.

"Don't look at it." Emzies ordered me. "They want you to get scared. They are not as invincible as they may seem. There's still hope left."

Emzies spoke in such kind, reassuring words, that I just had to believe her.

It was just like when a coach would comfort a team member as they were about to play a final round.

"You're right," I responded as Emzies and Mogs grabbed both of my hands and helped me up.

"Lets go." Said Mogs, now speaking in a serious tone.

We continued on, and when we were upon the third flight of stairs, they covered my eyes to prevent me to see the second window.

We soon made it towards the library door.

This door...

It was the same door I entered during my school days...

With my other classmates...

With my books...

And my backpack...

But now it was different.

I was not entering so I could return a book. I was entering to have a showdown with some serious powerful creatures, with a moogle and a winged girl at my side.

There would be no turning back now...

Slowly, I placed my hand upon the cold brass knob and turned it towards the right.

Narrator form Sponge bob: "Before we get to that, lets see what's happening from where the rest of the gang is-we haven't seen them in a while, so lets see how they're doing!"

Sephiroth: "This is total crap. What do you mean we can't break out of here?"

Everyone is inside a large silver cage surrounded by purple electricity.

Lucida: "Its useless. Our magic doesn't work on this barrier. Moogle magic might but-"

Debbie: "Moogle? What's moogle?"

Marcus: "They're tiny fury little creatures from out world."

Lucida: "Yes, and as I was saying, its dangerous for us to expose magic upon it."

Zell: "How so?"

Lucida: "This barrier is a magic absorber, if we act upon it it'll just process faster, and we'll lose our souls early."

Kd zeal: "Early? You mean that they're taking our souls soon!"

Kuja: "Apparently it is so. At the stroke of midnight it seems."

Goddess of the Bishounen: "Well then we can't just sit here! We have to make a plan!"

Kuja: "How? What can we possibly do? There's nothing."

Ariel: "WHAT? THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Debbie: "Me either!"

kd zeal: "Yeah."

Goddess of the Bishounen: "I have to agree with you there."

Sephiroth: "EVERY enemy has a weakness."

Lucida: "Yes you you're right, but its just so hard to penetrate..."

Kuja: "There's still hope."

Suddenly all attention is based on Kuja.

Everyone at the same time: "There is!"

Kuja: "You...You don't have to sound all surprised." xD "Have you guys totally forgotten about Kaitlyn?"

Blank: "NO!"

Debbie & Ariel: "Of coarse not!"

Kuja: "Well she hasn't been captured. And she should surely come for us soon."

Sephiroth: "Yeah, but what is she going to do? She has no magic, no weapon...NOTHING! She's just a human girl! What could she possibly do to save us!"

Kuja smiles.

Kuja: "We'll have to wait and see, my friend. We'll have to wait and see."

Suddenly everyone hears the sound of a doorknob turning slowly.

And there my eyes met with the surroundings of the library.

Or what was left of it anyways.

The room had expanded much in size-about the size of a YMCA gym.

Some bookshelves were still visible among the dark fog, but everything else had diminished.

It was almost in the same state as the gym downstairs-except the fog seemed to be GROWING here, and there at the other end of the "room" was a cage.

In the cage was everyone: Lucida,Kuja,kd zeal,Goddess of the Bishounen,Ariel,Blank,Debbie,Marcus,Orlando, and Sephiroth.

They looked at us uncertainly as if they had never seen us before.

Oh yeah, they haven't. I wasn't in my true form and they never met Emzies and Mogs.

I was about to suggest that the rest of the room was gnome-free when the sight of the left side of the room changed my mind completely.

There wasn't just one gnome, oh no there wasn't. Not two. Not three. Not even ten. There were hundreds of gnomes. AND I MEAN HUNDREDS.

A whole army of them surrounding the other end of the room-with all of their ugly little pug faces staring at us.

Emzies exchanged my look of fear.

HOW on earth are we going to be victorious from all of them?

I would of collapsed onto the floor right then, when I saw the barrier surrounding the cage that imprisoned my friends.

That's right. I can't give up on them now. They're lives are at stake. There IS a way to kill the gnomes-there has to be.

"Who are you?" Asked a loud, demented voice that echoed around in the dimension surrounding us.

It was the gnome, a large one that stood in front of all the others. The boss, I reckon.

Me, Emzies, and Mogs stood there silently, clueless of what to say as a response.

"Oh no mater." Said the gnome again, before we had a chance to speak back. "You're still intruders, no matter who you are."

I cringed. Where they going to attack us now? I tightened my grasp upon my sword.

Emzies and Mogs got into fighting positions as well.

But instead of attacking, the gnome chuckled and spoke again.

"Don't worry we won't attack you'yet. But it is still rude for you all to intrude here without introduces yourselves."

We stiffened for a moment, but then Mogs broke the silence.

"I'm Mogs." She said unflinching and showing no signs of fear.

"Call me Emzies." Said Emzies.

"And you are?" The gnome asked when I didn't announce my name, with its ugly eyes locked onto mine.

"I,uh, my name is Ka-K-Kelsey." I introduced myself, almost revealing my true name.

"I see." Said the gnome. "So Emzies,Mogs, Kelsey, did any of you happen to see a girl named Kaitlyn at all?"

Emzies and Mogs flinched and look towards my direction. But I didn't take notice of it, because my attention was based on the cage.

Everyone was watching me in huge eyes full of hope, anticipating of what I was going to say next.

Then, without even realizing it, I spoke in an unfamiliar monotone voice. "Kaitlyn is dead. The force of the earthquake killed her."

I heard horrified gasps come from the cage, and a couple of immediate sobs broke out.

I didn't look over in their direction again-I didn't want to be distracted, and I certainly did not want to blow my cover.

"Kaitlyn!" A voice, who I suppose was Ariel's.

"Nooooo!" Another one said mournfully. Debbie.

I so wanted to call to them-to say: 'Don't cry guys, i'm right here! I am alive!" But I knew that I mustn't.

"How...HOW COULD YOU?" A voice thundered angrily-Lucida's.

This caused me to finally look over, and I saw Debbie and Ariel crying while Blank was slumped on the floor-clearly in shock.

Lucida was standing tall, with absolute anger written all over the lines of her face, and tears streaming down.

She continued to express her rage.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She roared. "SHE WAS ONLY A HUMAN GIRL? AN INNOCENT HUMAN GIRL! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER?"

The gnome laughed evilly in response.

"Believe me." It said. "I am in just the same amount of shock as you are. But of well. These things happen. So much for her saving you all. What a stupid useless wench.

Him and his friends started to laugh in triumph.

His three last words struck me like lightening.

Useless wench? I'll prove him wrong! Who does that little jerk think he is, calling me that?

I had a high tendency to just run over there, and strike that stupid ugly gnome right in its horrifying face, just to wipe that smug little face right off.

But I hesitated.

Not yet. A voice in my head told me-my own. Don't attack yet. Its too soon.

The gnomes then got over their howls of laughter, and the boss spoke again.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot about you three."

Me, Emzies, and Mogs gulped.

This is it!

Here it comes!

We stood in readied fighting stances once again.

"For coming all this way, I think that they should be rewarded, don't you guys agree?" The gnome asked its army for feedback.

They all nodded and grinned evilly at us in agreement.

We all gulped again, and I tightened my weapon in my grip even harder.

"Yes..."Said the gnome slowly. "They deserve a nice... little... award..."

Then before, I could even blink, the boss gnome flew up and over at us in such a fast speed, that all I could say after a stream of black, electrical power struck us, was: "Oh," in utter surprise and sudden shock.

Then everything went blank.

My head ached.

What did the gnome do?

Am I dead?

Am I in heaven?

Or...the underworld!

Oh please don't let me be there!

No wait. Of coarse. I must of passed out during the dance-that's it.

Its just like in the Wizard of Oz, when she passed out and dreamed all of those fictional things that were true.

I was probably taken home.

And I shall wake up, and i'll be in bed with Slyshy.

I tried to open my eyes.

No good.

They felt as if they were glued shut.

And my forehead felt as if it had been hit by a baseball.

I tried again.

No luck.

What am I going to do?

Will they be closed forever?

Ok on the count of three, I shall try once more.

One...

Two...

Thr-

Suddenly I was being jostled around by my shoulders.

Someone was shaking me.

"WAKE UP GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLL!" Said a high-pitched voice in a slurred tone.

It sounded like Lucida.

Except,wait. Wasn't supposed to be just a fairy in my dream?

"GIRRRRRRRRRRRRLLL!" She spoke again, shaking me even harder. "WAKE AUUUUUPPPP!"

I didn't want to be jostled around anymore-it was starting to give me a headache.

"GIRRRRRRRRRRLL! KAIIIIITTTLLLYN! WAKE UP ALREEEEAADY!" SHe shouted even louder, staring to slap my face.

My eyes sprung open then.

The first thing I saw in front of me was a grinning Lucida-who was grinning down at me with this silly smile inscribed upon her face.

I stood up, and rubbed my forehead in pain.

"YES!" SHE squealed. "You're up! You're uP!" She stood up, and started to hop up and down.

Slowly, I stood up too.

My face was ringing from the slaps earlier.

"Arggh!" I said, in pain from the stings. "Did you HAVE to slap me Lucida? I'm hurt enough already!"

Lucida started bouncing up and down.

"Sorry honey!" She said, in a slurring way.. "But I just had to wake you up! I mean we couldn't start without you!"

"Agggh." I said as I rubbed my aching eyes. "Start what? What's so important."

Suddenly I came up with the horrifying thought. My head sprang right up in fear.

"You mean...Are we dead? Are we going to the gate of heaven, in order to see if we can stay here or not?" I asked, mortified.

We died?

Lucida giggled as if I told her a humorous joke.

"NO NO! Silly girl! Of coarse not! We are HAving a PARRRRRRRTAAAAAY!"

"A party?" I asked confused.

"Yeah!" Said Lucida. "Haven't you ever heard of one? You know, you eat cake,cookies,and brownies, and you dance, and sing-"

"I KNOW WHAT A PARTY IS!" I interrupted. "I'd like to know WHY ARE WE HAVING ONE?"

"WHy?" Lucida asked. She had stopped bouncing, and was looking at me grinning ear to ear.

"Because that's what we do here! That's the number one rule here! To have a party and have fun!" She said excitingly, and started to bounce again.

"Here?" I asked. "Where's here?"

"Where's here!" She repeated, and giggled excitingly. "Why its HERE!" SHe answered."You're dream place! Everything that you could ever want!"

Confused I looked around.

That's when I noticed that me and Lucida were not alone.

We were in the gym, and it looked as if someone was having a birthday party.

There was a large table, with vanilla cake that read: HAPPY DAY! in red frosting, and around it there was brownies,cookies,soda...All of the refreshments that your average human adores.

There were presents as well-all wrapped in purple and pink wrapping-paper.

There next to the table were rows of chairs.

The people that were occupying them were:Kuja,Ariel,Marcus,Blank,Debbie,Orlando,kd zeal,Sephiroth,Zell, and Goddess of The Bishounen.

They all wore brightly colored party hats-Kuja's was the biggest.

They all spoke in non-stop chatter to each other-all happily and full of laughter.

I also noticed that there was an empty chair next to Kuja(Lucida's no doubt), an empty chair next to Blank, and two more across from him.

That's when I noticed that Emzies and Mogs were right behind me.

I ran to them in joy.

"Emzies! Mogs! You're here!"

"Kaitlyn!" Greeted Mogs.

"Where are we?" Asked Emzies, glancing around.

Lucida spoke again.

"Its here! You're dream place! We party all the time, we're always together, and we have FUN FUN FUN!"

Emzies and Mogs looked over at me in confusion.

I shrugged. i had no idea what was going on as well.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Said Lucida, grabbing me and Emzies by the hand. "I'll gladly show you around!"

Mogs followed as she ushered me and Emzies toward the direction of the table.

"Of coarse, you already know everyone!" Lucida giggled happily.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Debbie greeted me happily and waved.

Confused, I waved back.

Debbie then continued to talk to Orlando.

"TEE-HEE!" Lucida giggled again. "Its Kuji-wuji's birthday!"

I was about to ask who "Kuji-wuji was, when Kuja blew Lucida a kiss.

"I love you babe!' He said grinning.

Lucida blew him a kiss back. "I love you to babe!" She giggled once again.

She continued, and pushed us toward a different direction, in front of some colorful horse that hung from a single tree.

A blue bat leaned against the thin trunk.

"This is a piñata." She said. "You smash it open in order to get all of the goodies inside!" Lucida said excitingly. "We'll save that for later!"

She continued on, and jerked us to a halt in front of a DJ and a karaoke machine.

"And heeerrrrreee." She said, pointing to the electronic set. "IS WHERE WE CAN SING SING SING! AND LISTEN TO GREAT MUSIC!"

She went up to the DJ and, a familiar song came on.

I gasped. It was my favorite one!

We can Dance is you want to

And leave all of your friends behind

Cause you're friends don't dance and if

they don't dance then they're not a friend in mind!

"That's your favorite song? Isn't it?" Lucida asked, grinning towards me.

I nodded.

She stepped towards us, and led us towards a different direction again, while my favorite song continued.

"And last, but certainly not least, Is THE DANCE FLOOR!" She said giddily, and hopped up and down again.

It was a dance floor-but it was way better-looking than the regular gym looked.

The floor was made out of a shiny light blue tile, that glittered and sparkled among the reflection of the disco ball.

That's right, A DISCO BALL.

We all gasped from the beautiful sight.

"But why..?" Asked Emzies. "Why are we here, in this dream place?"

Lucida smiled 'To have fun!"

And before we could say anything else, the YMCA song came on, and everyone who was sitting came up and started dancing.

"Come on! Come on!" Lucida said, dragging me and Emzies towards the middle of the dance floor. "Lets dance! We're here to have fun after all!"

And so we danced.

For that song.

And for the next.

And the next.

And the next.

And the one after that.

And the one after.

Finally I started to grow exhausted while everyone else danced they're souls out with hyped up energy.

Everyone that is, except Emzies and Mogs-who seemed tired as well.

We were the only ones who seemed out of place compared to everyone else.

Before any of us could say anything, Lucida spoke.

"You guys look exhausted. I can tell. Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while. Lets go and gets some drinks, you all look so thirsty." She grinned, offering both of her hands for me and Emzies.

"Ok." I said in agreement.

"Lets go!" Said Mogs.

"Yeah, I sort of am craving for something to drink." Said Emzies.

So we then broke through the crowd of our dancing companions and headed toward the table.

We all sat down together, where all of the drinks were.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Said Lucida. "I'm going to have a drink too!"

She reached for a wine bottle, and pulled off the wooden cork.

"SHE ORDERED FRENCH CHAMPAGNE..." She sang, reciting the line from the song livin da vida loca. "She took all my money..."She continued. "She must of slipped me a sleeping pill.."She poured herself a glass. "Come on guys!" She said to us. "Don't you wanna order French champagne like the babe in the song!" She started to laugh giddily.

So is THAT why her words were all slurred?

"um..."Responded Emzies, trying to find the right words to say.

"We don't drink..."Mogs found the words for her.

"We're under drinking age." I informed her.

Lucida then threw back her head and laughed, a loud bitter laugh.

"Oh that's rubbish! There's no rules here! You can drink alcohol if you want!"

She started to pour the glass in front of me.

"Well..." Said Mogs. Now SHE was struggling of what to say.

"I don't really want to get drunk and then have a hangover." I finished for her.

Emzies nodded.

"Yeah!" Said Mogs. "I've seen hangovers in movies before-not fun!"

Lucida laughed again, while she proceeded to pour champagne into Emzies' glass.

"Nothing to worry about!" She said. "Nothing bad like that happens here! All it does is make your words slurred. But that eventually fades. SO drink all ya want!"

She then finished pouring Mog's glass.

We sat there in silence.

I guess Lucida noticed our looks of uncertainty cause she spoke again. "OH ALL RIGHT! FINE! SPRITES FOR YOU THEN! BUT ONE DAY I AM GOING TO GET YOU TO TRY SOME OF THIS!"

She tossed three Sprite cans to us separately.

We each caught one.

We all opened the aluminum cans at around the same time.

We looked at our cans longingly-but we held back from taking a sip.

I looked up, and I noticed that Lucida was eyeing me watchingly.

So was everyone else, in the background.

Something didn't seem right...

Wasn't I supposed to be doing something?

I know that there must of been something, but what!

Lucida was still watching me closely.

"Aren't you going to drink you're Sprite Kate?" She asked me.

Emzies and Mogs paused at their drinks as well, and glanced over at me-wanting to see what I was going to do next.

"Actually..." I said, uncertain of what to say next. Lucida's eyes expanded, ready to listen to what I was going to say next.

"Better be a good excuse," they seemed to say.

I then stood up.

Emzies and Mogs followed my example.

"Is this all there is?" I asked. "Is there another room?"

I looked around-there were no windows at all. The source of light that enveloped the room seemed to come from nowhere.

I went towards the direction of where the snack room was over, but all I saw was wall.

Lucida stepped in front of me, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly flinched-her hand seems to burn into my skin.

"There is nothing else Kaitlyn." She said. "There doesn't need to be. This is all we need for a heavenly place. Every day its always someone's birthday, first Kuja, then me, then Debbie and Ariel, then kd zeal, then Goddess of The Bishounen, then Zell, then Sephiroth,  
then Blank, then Orlando, then Marcus, then Emzies and Mogs, and then you! And then we start all over again. We have a brand new fun party each day, and we can have fun without any worries, you don't gain weight, you don't get cavities, you don't have to worry about school-never again! We have fun, and we stay here forever! We never leave, cause we don't need to! We stay here forever!" Lucida smiled again giddily.

For some reason, the word forever made me dizzy and sickness seemed to suddenly overcome me.

Forever...That word was used before, wasn't it? For something important...Something I needed to do...

I know that it was something, but what was it?

"Are you ok Kaitlyn?" Emzies asked, as I swayed around. She and Mogs held me steady.

"Yes." I assured them. "I'm fine. It's just that something doesn't seem right. It seems like I have forgotten something that we need to do...Something very important."

Emzies nodded.

"you feel it too huh? I'm feeling the same thing in my mind..." She said.

"ME TOO!" Exclaimed Mogs. "I feel it too! Something that we had forgotten! Something that needs to be done-" Before Mogs could finish, Lucida cut her off.

"I doubt it." She said, unworried at all, pushing away our suggestions. "There is nothing you need to worry about here. Nothing like that needs to be done.  
You are all free."

I noticed that she now did not use the word forever.

"Come on" She grabbed me and Emzies' arms again. "Lets have some drinks now."

Emzies and Mogs then started to follow her. I did until I noticed something behind the birthday cake-something I had not noticed before.

I jerked to a strong halt-causing Lucida to be unable to drag me forward.

"Kaitlyn?" She called to me. "Are you ok? Why'd you stop?"

But I did not answer-my attention was now based on the object in the corner of the room, in front of the birthday table.

It was a mirror.

And it wasn't an astounding beautiful one either-just a plain one.

It had some confetti and balloons hanging onto it, and in its reflection was the birthday cake.

Slowly, I walked toward the mirror.

Emzies and Mogs followed.

"Hey! Where are you guys going! Our drinks our that way!" Said Lucida.

But none of us paid attention to her.

We were all transfixed upon the mirror against the wall.

Mirror mirror, on the wall, isn't this the weirdest party of them all? I asked jokingly in my mind.

I walked right in front of it, and I looked at the bottom of it, and slowly made it to the top.

I was wearing the beautiful blue cinderella dress with the glass slippers.

Emzies and Mogs were wearing dresses as well.

Emzies' dress was a long, strapless black one, the went all the way down to her ankles. She wore a diamond necklace around her neck, and her hair was put into a bun, I noticed for the first time. She wore perfectly matching golden flats.

Mogs was wearing a dark blue gown that sparkled every time she moved. She had a diamond necklace as well, and she wore electric blue heels.

Upon my reflection, I slowly made it towards the top...

"HEY!" Said Lucida, trying to jerk me. "Come on! Don't worry about your reflection! You look great in your Cinderella dress! Lets GO!" She was about to drag me after her again, and I probably would of let her if I hadn't seen my reflected face upon the mirror.

I jerked to a sudden halt out of shock.

"Hey!" Cried Lucida. "What are you-" She stopped speaking as she noticed me staring upon my reflection. For some reason, her voice seemed different than earlier-  
angry, no longer slurred, with a small tint of worry.

But I paid no heed towards her sudden change of tone. Like I said, it was my reflected face that caught my attention.

The face that stared back at me shockingly, was not mine-not my same familiar face that i've seen whenever I had ever looked upon a mirror.

It was a different girl's-Kelsey's I realized.

She had dark black hair, with orange highlights running through it.

Who was this girl? WHo was this Kelsey? And why was I seeing her reflection instead of mine.

Then, everything suddenly hit me. All of the past of events flashed through my mind.

Me and Ariel going to the dance...

Me making up that story...

That flash of light...

Lucida appearing along with Blank, Kuja, Marcus,Orlando, and Debbie...

Us slow-dancing...

kd zeal, goddess of the Bishounen, Sephiroth, and Zell then came as well...

Us running away from the police...

Us riding down the heating duct...

Kuja putting Sydney and her friends to sleep...

The gnome capturing everyone...

Garnet and Eiko telling me about my destiny...

Emzies and Mogs accompanying me...

Us entering the room of the gnomes...and then all black.

And of coarse the words: "You have until midnight in order to save everyone...If you fail you'll be trapped forever..."

"NO!" I shrieked, and slapped Lucida's hand away.

Lucida held her hand and looked at me in fear in disbelief.

"HEY! WHy'd you do that for?" She asked, clearly confused of my sudden outbreak behavior.

But I no longer noticed her.

Emzies and Mogs looked at me in fear.

"Guys!" I addressed them. "We were right! We were right!"

Their looks of fear were suddenly replaced by a look that was half fear, and half assurance.

I continued.

"This...This is all fake." I eyed all of our surroundings.

The DJ music had now stopped, and everyone else was staring at us in confusion.

I guess that I screamed a little louder than necessary.

"Fake?" Lucida asked, clearly upset that I suggested such a thought. "This is all real! This is where we're meant to be!  
To have fun! And to be free...Forever..."

Suddenly it seemed as if she was trying to hypnotize me.

But I remained immune to it.

"YES IT IS!" I shouted angrily. "We AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YOU GUYS!"

When I addressed Emzies and Mogs, they immediately seemed to catch what was going on.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE!" I said.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THE GNOMES!" Continued Emzies.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Exclaimed Mogs, clearly reading my mind.

We all eyes Lucida, who then seemed to have an enraged face that was not her own.

"GYAAAAAAR!" She said in extreme anger. "You're crazy! This is the greatest place ever! There's nowhere else you need to be! Guys!  
GET THEM! WE NEED TO GET SOME SENSE INTO THEM!"

Before I could be frightened of Lucida's suddenly changed voice, I noticed everyone else advancing towards us, anger clearly burning inside the pupils of their eyes.

Lucida reached for my arm.

"NO!" I shrieked again, and pushed her roughly aside.

Emzies and Mogs both gave me frightened looks.

We have to get out of here! There's gotta be a way! If not they'll catch us, and...

Everyone was started to get closer to us now.

That's when I noticed the mirror.

Then, without even thinking, I picked up a nearby chair and swung it right into the mirror.

The mirror broke immediately, and shards of glass seemed to start rising in tiny millions of little pieces.

Everyone screamed and shielded their eyes to avoid the glass.

I did too at first, but that's when I noticed that the shards were flying INTO the mirror, not outward towards us.

And they all seemed to disappear when they did so.

It was our exit. Our only exit.

"Emzies." I spoke. "Mogs..."

After I addressed them they uncovered their eyes and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Shall we?" I asked bravely.

They both nodded.

And with that, I jumped into the hollow black whole of the mirror, with Emzies and Mogs right behind me.

Queen dagger: "YES! I finally completed Trapped Forever! Aren't you glad that I finally updated!" :D

Teddy Bear: "I am! I loved that part when we smashed the mirror with the chair!"

Queen Dagger: "Me too!"

Teddy Bear: "But can you promise us one thing?

Queen Dagger: "What?"

Teddy Bear: "DON'T EVER TAKE THAT LONG TO UPDATE EVER AGAIN! THAT WAS FOR NEARLY A YEAR AND EVERYONE PROBABLY HATES YOU NOW!"

Queen Dagger: "Yes, yes I KNOW! I AM SORRY EVERYONE! IT's just that I felt as if I didn't have what it took to write a story on just so many people that write a lot better than I do! But when I checked my e-mail yesterday, it said that I had a review, and when I read it I decided to continue-I mean it was mean of me to stop right at the cliffhanger!"

Teddy Bear: "Yes it was! Very mean! You meanie!"

Queen Dagger: "Yes I know...I am sorry everyone. But darn it! I left another cliffhanger! xD I promise THAT I WILL ABSOLUTELY UPDATE SOONER THOUGH."

Teddy Bear: "Yeah you better mean it this time, or i'll put sticky, gross honey all over you're bed!"

Queen Dagger: "NO!"

Teddy Bear laughs evilly: "Well anyways...Stay tuned for the next chapter: Final Showdown at midnight? Will they defeat the gnomes? We shall figure out when it is updated...See ya for now!"

Queen Dagger: "Wait! In case if you guys are little confused regarding this chapter, Me,Emzies, and Mogs were put in a trance due to the gnomes, and the mirror was the only real thing, and our only exit back towards reality-i'll try to explain it all in the next chapter!"

Teddy Bear: "And also, in case if you guys are very smart, Queen Dagger did NOT make a goof when she told about how it hurt to land on heels. She didn't mean the Cinderella slippers(which would of gotten her cover blown), she was wearing heels that Garnet and Eiko gave her! And if you guys have no idea what i'm talking about then...Forget that I said that. xD BYE! See you in the next chapter! Stay tuned for it!"

Queen Dagger: "And don't forget to review and give me you're opinion regarding this chapter! BYE!"


	14. Final Showdown at Midnight

Final Showdown at Midnight 

Teddy Bear: "Thank-you Goddess of the Bishounen and kd zeal for you're reviews-we very much appreciate them.

Suddenly Queen Dagger enters

Teddy Bear: "So...How was the movie?"

Queen Dagger: "Oh, Superman? It was good except..."

Teddy Bear: "He wasn't cute?"

Queen Dagger: "Huh?...What?"xD

Teddy Bear: "Did a terrorist threaten to blow up the theater for demand of a discount on the popcorn?"

Queen Dagger: "HUH! Oh yeah that happened, um but thats not it..." xO

Teddy Bear: "hmmmm...Crappy plot."

Queen Dagger: "No."

Teddy Bear: "Then it can only be-"

Queen Dagger: "NO! THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG WITH THE MOVIE!"

Teddy Bear: "What then? Did they poison the popcorn again?"

Queen Dagger: "Sigh Mom and dad...were sort of there."

Teddy Bear: "AT A FRIEND OUTING? OH MY GOD!THEY HUNG OUT WITH UR FRIENDS?"

Queen Dagger: "No. It's just that everywhere we went, they coincidentally wound up there also."

Teddy Bear: "Oh...HAHAHA!" :P

Queen Dagger: "AERGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! ITS LIKE I CANNOT ESCAPE THEM!"

All of a sudden the family portrait picture comes to life.

Queen Dagger's parents: "Thats right Queen Dagger! U cannot escpae us! Not even now!WAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Queen Dagger: "GAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" xD

Teddy Bear: Notices that the audience is totally wierded out "Ok...Queen, I think you should update the chapter now..." --

Sabrina: "Wow you're cotton headed brain actually processed something correct for once."

Teddy Bear: "...:( I will get u for that."

Sabrina: "OOOh I am shaking in my fur." -

All was black for a minute. But then a cascade of light suddenly enveloped my sourrounding upon me.

I felt blinded for a moment, and I shielded my eyes from the impact.

It wasn't as bad as when Lucida had brought in Blank and Marcus from the world of Final Fantasy IX, but it suprised me just the same.

After a moment of regaining my sense of sight, I slowly opened my eyes.

I wasn't in the gnome room like I thought I would be.

I was in a playground, ironically.

A familar playground, I noticed.

Oh God. Not ANOTHER trick from the gnomes.

Ugh wasn't that one ENOUGH for a day?

Ok ok...Better start looking for a mirror...

As I walked forward, more was added to my sight.

People started to appear, and not just middle-aged people, but little kids.

It then hit me-I had been here before.

It was the playground that resided at the YMCA camp when I was younger.

You know...The one where I was made fun of at?(I mentioned it earlier) For believing in magic?

Well anyways, why was I here?

How were the gnomes ging to hypnotize me from this hallucination?

How could they possibly make me want to stay somewhere I had never enjoyed as a littlie? Have all the little kids say: "Kaitlyn, stay with us so we can forever mock you for you're magic believing," ?

Yeah. Like THAT would draw me in, i mean really now.

Everthing around me was then developing, but strangly the little kids still remained unmoving.

It was as if a magical time freezing move was acted upon them like in a Charmed tv episode.

I wasn't even going to bother with them-they wouldn't be able to help me out anyways.

OH! Where was Emzies and Mogs? I can't see them anywhere! What happened to them? Maybe they're somewhere around here...

I proceeded forward-past the sandbox.

I remember that sandbox-and that sandbox girl. The girl who believed in magic as well as I did. My first real friend here.

We had a lot in common-except that she was OBSESSED with the sandbox and was always making towers and hills, and each time she had to leave them she'd always have me watch over them. Even though each time, two boys would always run over just after she had left and would knock them down while I just stood there-afraid to stop them. So I would just watch as her great works would be lessened into only a small mound of sand.

Ok enough with memories. Time to get out of here-I probably don't have enough time. I gotta look for Emzies and her moogle friend Mogs.

"EMZIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"I called. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" "ARE YOU GUYS OUT THERE!"

My summons were met with only a restrained silence.

This place is so strange. Just as I called out, there was no ehco at all.

Its just like a dream...

I continued on.

"EMZIEESSSSSSSSSS! MOGS! ARE YOU GUYS OUT THERE!" I was having no luck. "HEY!" I shouted out hopefully.

Suddenly a small voice spoke out-neither of them belonged to Emzies or not even Mogs.

"I finally get to meet you in person. Kaitlyn..."

I spun around toward the voice. And a large gasp escaped from my mouth instantly.

It was me.

Ok maybe not technically me, but it was me when I was five years old.

Or at least a five-year-old that looked EXACTLY like I did.

I reached for my sword.

Hey, after all that had happened already, she could of been a three-headed demon for all I knew.

But to my suprise, the sword was gone.

I looked around in suprise.

Had I dropped it?

As I looked around foolishly for my missing weapon, the supposed clone giggled.

"Oh don't worry about you're sword. You don't need it. I won't hurt you." She assured me.

For some reason, I immediately stopped worrying and I chose to believe her kind, reassuring words.

Maybe because she was supposudly me I guess.

She spoke again.

"Although I do resemble you, I am not who you think I am."

Oh great. This is the part where she turns into a troll huh?

And she trully had me convinced.

I got in a fighting stance.

At least I had my arms to fight with.

She smiled up at me again.

"Will you relax already!" Blushing, I set my arms aside my hips.

"Even though you are older." She continued, grinning ear to ear. "You are still very much like your five year old self. Always being extra cautious."

I blushed once more.

Oh great, so i'm still a little kid.

Just when I thought I was getting mature from this whole gnome ideal.

"Well as you probably know, we do not have much time, so listen well." She advised.

My back and posture then straigtened and I based my attention for what she was going to say next.

"I need to advise you on you're enemies...These gnomes." Her face then straigtened as she spoke in a seroius manner.

"They do have a weakness, as of every other living creature. Theirs just do not involve elements and it is a unique characteristic indeed." She paused.

'Would we be able to do it then?' I wondered worridly.

She continued.

"Sadly I cannot tell you what it is-"

"What? WhY?" I cried.

Why bring me here if she didn't know either?

"Let me finish please Kaitlyn." She spoke calmly. "What I meant is that I am unfortunately not allowed to tell you it DIRECTLY. It is you're destiny to figure it out by youself, so listen well...They're weakness has helped you in the past. It determined you're destiny...Lead you to the light during you're most darkest encounter..."

I was about to ask for what on earth she meant, when she started to disapear.

"WAIT NO! DON'T GO!" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn." She spoke apoligetically, as she started to materialize from existance. "But if you dwadle any longer, you won't be able to save you're friends in time. Just remember what I said. You can do it! Just believe in yourself! And don't forget about the spirit fairies! They will always be there to assist you!"

"But, will it be enough to defeat a whole army of-" Before I could finish, I lost sight of her completely.

"Best of luck to you Kaitlyn!" I heard her voice say. "Tootle-loo!"

"Um...bye." I responded, unsure if she could still hear me or not.

As I was met with eternal blackness once again, I knew.  
I knew for sure that that little girl was definately not me like she said-despite her appearance.

And judging by her laugh as I vanished...

She was definately a spirit fairy.

I smiled.

Thank you, you guys. I said to myself.

I was then back in the gnome room.

I was on my back-with Blank, Debbie, and Ariel looming over me.

With a moan, I stood up slowly.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Ariel.

"Yeah..."I grumbled, feeling the top of my head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." It felt as if I had been hit by a golf club.

Slowly I started to stand up, and as I did so Debbie, Ariel, and Blank took two steps back to give me room.

At first I had no idea where I was, or what was happening, and it took a moment for my mind to register.

Then I remembered.

The trance...The encounter with the spirit fairies.

WHat had they said to me again?

The weakness of the gnomes...

Is not a normal charateristic nor an element.

...Had helped me in the past...

Determined my desinty...

And led me toward the light during my darkest hour...

This perplexing riddle left my mind completely blank.

"We don't have much time left." A voice then spoke, causing me to jump. It was Marcus'.

I then noticed were we were-everything started to appear befor me in front of my eyes.

We were in the cage, and what Marcus was looking at was something I had not noticed before.

It was a clock, and immediately as I glanced apon its hands, fear and panic quickly overcame me.

11:40.

That leaves us TWENTY minutes till midnight.

TWENTY MINUTES!

I strained my brain to find a result.

But every result I bore just didn't suit the whole completete discription.

"What are we going to do!" Orlando pleaded, his huge eyes wide.

I definately knew that the emmy-award-winning-actor was definately not acting that out.

(a/n: He won an emmy right! xD)

"I don't know..." Responded Lucida silently.

"Kaitlyn was basically our only chance..." Said Kuja softly.

"And now she's dead." Finished Debbie. SHe then began to sob.

Ariel then started to cry to.

It was to much for me to watch.

Well since they already put me in this cage, I might as well tell them the truth now.

"Ok!" I said loudly, totally breaking the moment as everyone stared at me in shock. "I cannot stand this anymore! OK! I'm Kaitlyn! I'm her! I'm right here!"

Everyone stared at me in disbelief as if I was a nutcase.

Quickly, I recapped on everything-about meeting the spirit faries, joining forces with EMzies and Mogs, my disguise, the trance, the clue of how to defeat the gnomes.

It took about ten minutes but luckily due to Lucida's old spell time was running a little short(Lucida just informed me about this) so it was only 11:45.

Fifteen minutes now.

"Speaking of them, where ARE Emzie and Mogs?" I asked, looking glancing around the large cage.

They were in the back.

As soon as I spotted them they called to me.

"Kaitlyn! Come here! Quick!"

I quickly jogged over in my bare feet.

"WE HAVE EXCELLENT NEWS!" Said Mogs.

"And some bad news." Added EMzies.

"GOOD NEWS FIRST!" Shouted Lucida.

"Yeah, I think we've dealt with a little too much bad luck for one night." I said.

"Good news is..." Mogs continued and paused.

We all held our breath with high hopes and anticipation.

"WE CAN GET US OUT OF THIS CAGE!" Exclaimed Mogs.

"WOO-HOO! YES!" Lucida shouted and jumped up and down.

Emzies immediately put covered Lucida's mouth with her hand,preventing everyone else to cheer as well.

"Shhhh!" Emzies hissed. "You don't want the gnomes to hear!"

But gnomes had not done such a thing-not even one. They were all focused intently on each other-laughing in high doubts that we'd be able to defeat them.

"Must of been deaf to not of heard that." Said kd zeal, causing us all to laugh queitly.

"Ok..."Contiuned Emzies, retrieveing her hand from Lucida's face. "That's the good news, but the BAD NEWS..."

Everyone hung their head in disapointment as she continued on.

"...We still don't know how to defeat the gnomes."

"OH WELL!" Lucida whipsered loudly, clearly straining to not shout aloud. "We'll figure it out later on! We always do! Now COME ON! OPEN IT!"

"OK OK KUPO!" Said Mogs hurriedly.

"Stand back." Emzies cautioned. We immeditaely listened to her order.

"Here we go..." Said Mogs, now closing her eyes.

A small orb of bronze then formed over her furry head, as long as over Emzies' wings, except her's was light blue.

Both of the orbs started to expand quickly in size as they seemed to collect glittering dust particles of some sort.

Soon they both formed into a large ball of energy that floated between the two concentrating heroes.

"READY...AIM..."Said EMmzies through gritted teeth.

"FIRE!" Shouted Mogs.

The ball then flew towards the bars of the cage and errupted strongly like a small bomb.

I closed my eyes and held my hands over my head due to the strong effect.

It took a moment, but I then felt the light started to susbside.

I uncovered my face and opened my eyes slowly...

The earlier metal bars were now gone- completely erased from existance.

And there behind them were the gnomes-thousands of them, now all queit and staring at us evilly.

Oh crap. This is surely going to be the end.

We all stood there for a while in silence-afraid of what they were going to do next.

Each of them blinked blanky including the boss, until he suddenly threw his head back.

And laughed.

The others joined in as well.

They were all very loud with their howls of laughter-as if we had like shared an outrageuous joke or something.

FInaly the boss gnome spoke.

"Impressive, impressive! BRAVO!" He cheered us, while clapping his paws. "I have to say that I had underestimated you, Don't you agree fella's?"

He turned to his comrades.

THey all answered by roaring even more with uncontrollable laughter.

I stiffened-it felt as if they were laughing AT us-which they probably were.

Kuja's hand balled into a fist and he gritted his teeth-Blanck and Marcus did the same.

"Yes..." The boss continued. "VERY...IM..PRESSIVE..."

He then got control over his senses and immediately stopped laughing.

The others did the same.

"Ok, enough of that. I have to say that you guys are pretty foolish. You will soon regret you're regret you're decision."

I gulped, and my heart then speedened its rate of constant beating.

"Because..."He smiled his evil smile. "Now we'll just kill you faster...and sooner."

Phone rings.

Queen Dagger: "AHHH! WHY NOW?"

Runs to it.

Sabrina and Teddy Bear: "...--"

Queen Dagger: "Hello?"

QUeen Dagger's grandmother: "Hi."

QUeen Dagger: "OH GRANDMA! UH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CARD YOU SENT ME!"

Queen Dagger's grandmother: "...You're mom is out isn't she?"

Queen Dagger: "...Yes."xD

After a couple of seconds she hangs up the phone.

Teddy Bear: "CAN WE GET ON PLEASE? I WANT TO GET TO THE DAMN PART OF THE GNOMES!"

QUeen Dagger: "Actually I think I want to catch up with my summer reading-"

Sabrina and Teddy Bear: "CONTINUE WITH IT!"

Queen Dagger: "OK OK! Sheesh..."

I don't i've ever been so scared.

Not while meeting new people.

Not while taking a test I hadn't studied for.

Not more than my dance recitial when I was young.

Not even more when I could of nearly drowned once.

Just then the huge crowd of gnomes suddenly all floated, and advanced towards all of our direction before I even had time to blink an eye.

"NO!" Screamed Lucida, and as she did so a stream of pink power errupteded before her.

All of the gnomes in front of the huge charging group fell onto the stone tile floor-all of the others took a few steps away.

"My magic..." She smiled. "It's back!"

"Not a lot of good it'll do you." The boss gnome sneered. "All of your magic is has no effect on us, don't you remember?"

The other gnomes then stood up-all unhurt.

THey started to snigger evilly.

"YOU ARE ALL JUST A BUNCH OF LITTLE ANTS!" The boss taunted. "ANTS, WEAK, and USEEEEEEEEELESSSSSSSS!" They all errupted into laughter once again.

"ALRIGHT!" ROARED Blank, as he took out his broadsword. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU!"

With his weapon out, he advanced towards the boss gnome.

"BLANK!" SHouted Marcus fearfully. "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

But it was too late.

Blank had already struck the ugly koala leader.

As he did so, a thin dark red layer seemed to cover the boss gnome, but it was only for a quick intstant.

The sword had not left a hole nor draw any blood, in fact the gnome hadn't even flinched.

He slwoly looked down at the sword sticking through his chest with careless eyes.

He sighed.

"Pitiful mortal." He said softly.

And in that instant the sword immediatley flew out of his body and turned direction.

"BLANK! LOOK OUT!" I shrieked.

But the sword was too quick.

It struck a suprised Blank.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in suprise, and he fell straight on his back.

"BLANK!" I screamed.

In a heartbeat, I ran over towards his fallen body.

Everyone else was just a couple of steps behind me.

I kneeled next to him, and I examined his wound to see if it was anything serious.

Silly of me I know-because it WAS SERIOUS, BLANK HAD A SWORD THAT WAS INSIDE HIM.

It hand't gone all the way inside, just partially, but it still was definately a painful encounter for Blank.

"QUICK QUICK!" SHouted Emzies, turning her head. "POTION, POTION!"

"I'm on it!" Mogs responded.

She then took out a small blue vial. She quickly took the cap off and poured it over Blank's wound.

It glisted in a blue glittery shimmer-and by its small sound we could tell that it was immediately working its magic.

Blank sighed with releif.

"He'll be ok." Said Emzies comfortingly. "He just needs to ret a bit for a while-potions arent as powerful when used here."

But we were no longer listening to her.

Me, Lucida, Debbie, and Ariel stood up facing the gnomes.

Marcus,Kuja, and Orlando then did as well.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR FRIEND!" Bellowed Debbie. I don't think I had ever heard her so mad.

"Yeah! You're gonna pay!" Ariel shouted.

"We will find some way to kill you!" Lucida said angrily.

I would of threatened them as well, but then the boss gnome smiled and spoke.

"So let's start...No more games."

He and the other gnomes then snickered, and a large field of red energy formed over them.

"OH...NO!" Cried Lucida. "GET OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

SHe didn't have to tell us twice-we all leapt and ran in different directions.

The red ball of gnome power then broke off from its beginning point and flew fast over towards where we were just standing.

"BLANK!" I shrieked, as I noticed that he was still lying there. "NO!" The ball then errupted in a huge explosion of dark red fire.

"NO!" I screamed. I started to proceed over toward where Blank was, when Emzies grabbed my hand.

"NO!" She hissed. "Don't worry about him! We put a small barrier over his body! It'll protect him for a while!"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"YEAH!" Mogs shouted. "BUT THE BAD NEWS IS IS THAT WE NOW USED UP ALL OF OUR MAGIC-AND WE HAVE NO ETHERS SO NO MORE BARRIERS AND-RUN!"

The gnomes then fired another red orb-but this time even faster, and Kuja was not able to run away from it's path in time.

He fell onto the ground, with his eyes still wide open.

Debbie, who was right next to him, screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucida cried, as she started to break into sobs over her lost love. "KUJII! NO!"

I started to cry too.

Kuja had been our friend-he helped us witht the dance, the teachers, the music, the cops, and now he was...dead.

The only ones who seemed to be unaffected by Kuja's death were Emzies and Mogs.

"NOT TO WORRY!" Mogs called out. "LUCKILY I HAVE PHEONIX DOWNS ON ME!"

She then through a golden vial over Kuja-which immediately broke the minute it touched his pale, paper-white skin. The golden liquid flooded his entire body in an instant.

He gasped a breath of life and blinked.

"KUJA!" Lucida shrieked happily as she ran to him.

SHe helped him get quickly on his feet and embraced him.

"Oh Kuji..."SHe sobbed in his arms. "I thought that I had lost you..."

"Oh...how sad." The boss gnome spoke mockingly. "Mind if we cut in!"

A large wave of their then ran towards their direction- Kuja leapt to lead them both to safety, and it had missed them only by half an inch.

Another ball then proceeded towards Marcus-but this time it had succeeded in hitting it's target.

"Marcus!" Shouted Ariel, as her dancing partner fell towards the ground as Kuja had.

"What would you do without me?" Mogs asked, throwing another pheonix down over Marcus.

AFter it hit him, he immidiately sprang up.

"NOW LETS RUN!" Shouted Emzies, and just as ball of red power flew by her back.

SO of coarse we all obeyed-avoiding the gusts of energy as best as we could.

But after a while we weren't very successful.

First it hit Orlando.

"Got it!" Said Mogs, as she threw a pheonix down over him.

Then Lucida.

"No problemo!" Mogs threw another one.

Then Debbie got hit.

"You just gotta love these things!" Mogs said as she threw another.

Then Zell.

"I'm just gonna keep e'm comin!"

Then Goddess of the Bishounen and Sephiroth at the same time.

"And here's another!" Mogs said, as she tossed two.

Then it was my turn.

When I got hit, I experienced a great pain that rung throughout my entire body as I fell-stopping my heart it had felt like, and then everything just went black and I felt nothing at all...

But thankfully Mogs had another phoenix down, and I was able to breathe again, and my vision cleared.

I then sprang up, and joined everyone else in this mad run.

Ariel was next.

"UGGGH!" Said Mogs in annoyance. "I'll get you too!"

And she did.

"Ok you guys listen!" Said Mogs as she proceeded over towards me, Ariel, Debbie, and Orlando. "I'm starting to run low on this stuff, so can you PLEASE stop-"

"OH CRAP!" kd zeal suddenly said in the background, as a gust of red knocked her over.

Mogs tossed a phoenix down towards her fallen body. "-DYING!" She finished angrily.

It must have been pretty annoying to have to bring us all back to life, in fact, is she hadn't had her Phoenix Downs with her, then her and Emzies would of been the only ones alive!

Well besides Blank of coarse-but if she hadn't brought he potions he probably wouldn't of been alive either.

"We have to do something!" Said Lucida. "We've wasted four minutes already!" She eyes the clock.

It's dials read 11:49.

"Ok!" Said Goddess of the Bishounen. "Their weakness! Think about the clue to defeat them! What does it mean!"

"Hmmmm." Said Ariel while thinking."

"THey said it had lead Kaitlyn towards the light during the darkest of times..." Lucida thought aloud, as we dodged yet another orb.

"...Well, I'm stumped! We're screwed!" Said kd zeal.

"NO!" Shrieked Lucida. "I know its tough, but we can't give up!"

SHe then faced me.

"KAITLYN!" SHe snapped.

I gulped.

"Err-yes Lucida?" I stammered nervously.

Another red ball flew by as we ran.

"THINK!"SHe said. "When was you're most darkest hour?"

"Erm..." I said. "I dunno. Now?"

"They couldn't of meant that!" SHe snapped again. "COme on Kaitlyn! You're the only one who can guess-AHHHHHH!"

A red orb then suddenly shot into her.

"Uh-oh." Said Mogs after she threw another pheonix down.

"No." I said. "No please no uh oh. We've had enough "uh oh" to deal with today. Please no more!"

Mogs then looked over at me with sad tear-filled eyes that frightened me.

"WHat...Is it?" I asked in a whisper.

She then spoke the words that pierced right through my heart, and eliminated all sources of hope.

"That was my last phoenix down."

I couldn't believe what she just told me.

"No." I said in pained disbelief.

"Yes." She said sadly.

"NO!" I shrieked, just as a red ball flew by Debbie and Orlando. "YOU MUST OF MADE A MISTAKE!" I continued to panic. "YOU STILL HAVE MORE! THERE'S STILL MORE IN YOU'RE POUCH! THERE IS!"

Mogs continued to look at me painfully.

"I'm sorry Kate..." SHe said, as tears started to flow down her face.

I started to cry to.

Everyone had counted on me to save them, and right now I was their biggest chance, but i had no idea what the spirit fairie had meant by my "darkest hour."

I had failed them once again...

"Whats this?" The boss gnome called out, as their next ball dissolved. "You've run out of lifesavers already? Wow! That was fast! You guys are pretty worthless!"

The rest of the gnomes roared with laughter.

I fumed with anger.

I have had enough of these things laughing at us. It was OUR turn to have the good laugh.

They then advanced towards us.

"Pretty foolish of you two to waste all of them on you're friends-you should of used them only for yourselves...And now..." He smiled. "Since you guys really have suprised me for surviving all of this,  
we'll kill you in an even more painful way..." He smiled.

And at the point all of the gnomes floated towards the ceiling-they all seemed to be ranting something in a different language.

The boss was the only one who was still standing apon the floor.

"But I guess you guys are lucky in a way." He continued. "For you get to witness, the GREAT power, of the powerful unbeateble gnomes..."

He then floated up, and just as he did so, a great bright light flashed through the room.

We were momentarily blinded,but we were then able to open our eyes once again, and what they met apon, was not a whole huge crowd of gnomes.

It was one.

One HUGE gnome, that was the same exact size of the diameter of the ceiling to the floor-when this place was an actual library.

The huge intimidating creature grinned down at us evilly.

Compared to that thing we were probably like little dolls.

"Oh...My...God!" Lucida cried fearfully-in a voice that scared me so much.

"What, what is it?" Stammered Debbie.

"Its..."Said Kuja, staring up at the morphed gnome in disbelief. He gulped. "It's a transformation of the gnomes. Not many have witnessed this, and..."He paused.

"And what?" I whispered.

"Most of those that have seen it..." Kuja continued slowly. "Did not survive."

"WHAT?" Ariel screamed. "So are you saying that we are going to die?"

Before Kuja could come up with an answer, a loud bellowing laugh echoed throughout the area.

It was the huge gnome of coarse.

"Yes that's exactly what he's saying." The ugly thing tanalized. "Just think, all of this wouldn't of happened if that stupid little fairy over there (Lucida winced painfully at this) hadn't uses up all of her magic. We wouldn't of been attracted to it. You fairies are just so stupid and careless-you're better off dead!"

Kuja clenched his fist, and I could tell that he was going to shout a remark for his lover's defense when suddenly, I uncontrolllably spoke before he could even utter a sound.

"No." I said angrily. Everyone then looked over towards me as I said this-with clearly shocked faces engraved apon them.

"Its not Lucida's fualt..." I cotinued dramatically. "It's all mine. I just made a stupid wish. One that I didn't think that would come true. And sure enough, it did. It turned out to be a dream of coarse, but then it just endagers not only myself, but my friends, everyone else at the dance, and possibly even the whoe world. It is all of my fualt-I am the one to blame, not Lucida. SHe was just doing her job of granting my wish."

I looked at everyone-most of them I hadn't known until today, and my two firends i've known for about a year.

I looked over at Blank, who was lyin on the ground with a protective shield of magic stil encircling him.

All of these people...I had endangered.

And now they were probably going to die because of me.

The large gnome pretended to yawn.

"Yeah yeah yeah, quit with the soap opera material." It spoke unpitifully. "It doesn't matter whose fualt it is-all that matters is that you are all going to die tonight. Right here, right now, so prepare for you're deaths..."

This can't be the end. It just can't. The evil never wins in the stories. This couldn't be our destiny. THere HAD to be a way.

The gnome grinned once again and it started to lift its paw.

"Quick!" Cried Emzies. "We've restored some of our magic back-lets create a shield of all of our remaining power-that should give us a plan!"

A red sphere then formed over the giant gnomes head-and it slowly stared to expand in size.

Then without answering, Kuja, Lucida, Goddess of the Bishounen, and Sephiroth outstretched their hands, and shot out each of their own bolts of magic in the area right in front of us.

Lucida's was pink.

Kuja, Emzies, and Goddess of the Bishounen's was blue.

Sephiroth's was yellow.

And Mogs' was like an amber brown.

Each balls of magic met and collided, and in a flash a force field of a blue, pink, yellow, and brown appeared-surrounding and supporting each and every one of us.

Just then the red gnome shpere flew over towards our area and exploded into bursts the color of magenta.

It definately wouldn't of been pretty if we were outside of the shield.

"Phew!" Said Lucida, wiping her hand across her forhead. "That was close! Now quick! We need to think of a way to stop them while this shield lasts!"

I knew that that statement was directed towards me.

But I had no idea of what we should do.

Debbie and Ariel started crying.

"Hey, hey come down guys!" Said Zell, giving Debbie a small punch in the back.

"Yeah." Said kd zeal. "Not all hope has died."

"Yeah..." Said Orlando. "All we have to do is put our heads together and think!"

Debbie then beamed a little-as if she was imagining the image of her and Orlando actually putting their heads next to each other.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Another red orb then collided into our shield.

Ariel screamed from the sudden atempted attack.

"Ok so lets think!" Said Orlando, back into serious mode.

So we thought for a couple of minutes.

Whenever one of us thought of an idea it was usually dismissed by Lucida or Kuja-since they were the most experts on the gnomes.

EVerything we thought of didn't seem sensible enough.

Ariel and Debbie then continued to cry.

"It's useless." Wailed Ariel.

"And the shield is growing weaker and weaker!" Added Debbie.

Debbie was right-after every blow to the gnomes, the color of the shield seemed to fade a little.

It wasn't much time before it would fade completely.

This time nodoby even bothered to comfort them.

I could tell from their faces that it was over-there was nothing we could do.

It was over...

Lucida then threw her face into Kuja's neck as she burst into sobs. Kuja then ruffled her hair as diamond tears streaked down apon his face as well.

It was the most saddest and heart breaking scene I had ever witnessed.

Marcus then held Ariel's shaking hand, as Orlando did the same to Debbie, while Sephiroth and kd zeal along with goddess of the bishounen repeated the whole Lucida and Kuja scene.

Emzies held Mogs, while they both cried out mournfully.

I then started to cry, but they weren't just tears of sadness and remorse, but also anger.

There had to be something I could do.

The spirit fairy couldn't of met up with me for nothing!

Think about what she said think about what she said...

When I couldn't make out anything from the given clues, I started to cry even more.

Everyone else started to wail.

There has to be something I can do! Come on Kaitlyn come on! THey need you! You're there only hope, come on come on...

Then, something hit me. Something that I had forgotten that the spirit fairy had said...

She said that the gnomes were ego filled, and I guess basically since they are so powerful they are full of themselves.

When they attack us I noticed that they seem to unleash a great deal of their power, probably to prove how great and almighty they are.

I bet they would take a lot of damage if we had reflected that power...

But how?

THen, I realized it.

My mine flashed back towards the whole trance scene at the fake party.

The ditzy and giddy Lucida, the music, all of my friends, Lucida being enraged, everyone advancing towards us...The mirror.

Thats it!

The mirror!

My darkest hour!

My darkest hour was the trance! And the mirror was what helped me through my darkest hour!

Was that their weakness!

Would a mirror reflect apon their magic?

Its worth a try!

I then yelped and jumped up with joy and glee.

Everyone then looked up at me as if I was a nutcase.

"Whats wrong Kaitlyn?" Asked Debbie, starting to smile-hope glimmering in her eyes. She walked quickly over towards me-Ariel followed.

"Do you have an idea?" Kuja asked, grinning happily.

Lucida then glanced at me with suprise and hope.

As of everyone else.

But instead of answering, my mind reflected towards another thing the spirit fairy had said.

THe spirit fairies will always be there to assist me...

"Spirit fairies!" I called aloud happily. "A mirror I need a mirror!"

A small group of glimmering little lights appeared in front of me-the spirit fairies I reckon.

EVeryone else stared at me confusingly-with also a shade of excitement.

The lights then begane to spin, weaving something midair. Shaped in a sphere.

A mirror!

They then stopped spinning and the mirror was complete-I caught it before it could fall onto the ground.

It was the most beatiful mirror I had ever seen.

It had a nice silver edging souroudning it, and the glass its self was a lovely sky blue-with dark blue glitter shining among its surface.

My reflection stared back in amazement-or Kelsey's for that matter.

Its just so beautiful...As if it would just suck in my soul, and bring me to a new, better world...

I immeidately snapped out of it.

"And whats that supposed to do to help us?" Sephiroth asked. He may of said it snidedly, but I was able to detect a tint of amazement apon his face.

"TO reflect their magic." I responded.

"Do you think it'll work?" Asked Lucida happily.

I smiled. "We'll have to wait and see."

Another orb of red power blasted against the shield-but no one seemed to take notice of it.

"One thing though..." I said aloud, when I relized what I had to do.

Lucida's smile immediately faded.

"What?" She asked, her eyes full of fear once again.

"I have to step outside the shield in order to test it..." I responded slowly.

EVeryone then immediately gasped.

"No!" Screamed Debbie.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Shouted Lucida.

"We work as a team!" Said Orlando.

"YEAH!" Everyone else added.

Normally, this would of made me agree with them and have them all go on with me, but this was not a normal circumstance.

I shook my head. "No. THis is my destiny. I know it may seem selfish, but I am the one who made this wish and got us in this mess in the first place, and now I have to get us out."

"No!" Debbie protested again. "I won't let you!"

But before anyone could make a move to stop me, I ran through the colorful thin wall that seeemd to evaporate for an instant right as my body touched it.

"NO!" I heard Debbie shout again.

But it was too late. Nothing could stop me now...

I took a few steps forward slowly. I guarded my friends and the shield defensively.

You picked the wrong girl to mess with... I thought towards the gnomes.

The giant gnome then laughed delightfully.

"Now what is this? I gotta admit, this is the last thing I would of expected! The useless wench, protecting her friends to the death...How sweet!"

I grinned secretly to myself.

I'm not going to be the "useless wench" for long pal...

"VERY WELL!" SHouted the gnome. "I'll just kill you, the wish-maker! Right here and now and front of you're friends!"

THe gnome reached its paw up towards the air once again.

I clenchd my teeth and fastened my grip apon the mirror.

This is it...I hope this works.

The shpere of red power formed over the gnome's head, and when it was releases it slowly proceeded on towards me..

Oh please let this work, please...

I held my breath-my palms were sweating and my knees feeling as if they were ready to collapse.

I then thought back to Blank's fallen body.

And that image gave me the courage and strength.

THe red form was getting closer and closer...

One foot...

Half a foot...

Three inches..

Two...

One...

I then closed my eyes and waited for what I expected was the end...

But I felt nothing...

I opened my eyes slowly.

I looked apon the mirror...

It was glowing a light blue...

It had defended it's attack!

But the gnome was still standing!

It hadn't reflected it!

Why!

Oh well, at least it didn't hit me...

But still, what use was it if all it could do is protect me?

"HUH?" The Gnome said anrgily. "Another shield of yours! No matter! I'll just simply break through it!" He laughed, and held up his paw again, as another set of red magic started to form.

It moved a lot faster than the previous one, and this time I did not close my eyes as it was right in front of me.

It hit the mirror, and immediately faded.

The mirror started to glow more strongly.

This went on about three more times.

The mirror was glowing so rapidly and it was now making a ringing noise, as if it was getting ready to errupt any minute-I was so afraid to hold onto it!

But it still didn't even leave a scar on the gnomes.

Whats up with this thing?

We don't have much time!

I didn't even dare to look at the clock.

"Why use it?" Debbie's voice echoed through he shield.

"When all it can do is block its attacks!" Said another voice-Kuja's.

Another blast then struct the mirror again-and it started to glow even more madly.

"It's not blocking it..." I said aloud,then relizing the mirror's purpose. "It's..."I continued slowly. "Absorbing it."

Another ball of red struck the mirror, and I guess thats when the mirror had it.

It made this large ringing sound that pierced through the atmosphere-I almost dropped it because of the sudden harsh sound.

I felt as if I was going to go deaf-I just had to close my eyes and lower my head to try to make it not as loud for me.

Then, the mirror shifted slightly as I felt something escape from it.

I immediately snapped my eyes open in time to see a red sphere amazingly large in size heading over towards the gnome at a fast speed.

THe gnome looked at the sphere in suprise, but it was too late for it to get away...

THe sphere struck the gnome, and the gnome screamed as its body shook as if it was being electocuted.

The mirror then let out a stream of bright light-which hit the gnome and added on to the damage.

The mirror then broke apart in my hands, and instead of the shards falling, they simply disappeared.

"You did it!" Squealed a voice right behind me that had caused me to jump. Lucida's.

She threw me into bear hug. Everyone else joined in in an okward huddle.

"We thought that we we lose you!" Cried Ariel!

"Don't you ever do that again Kaitlyn!" Scolded Debbie jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

But I wasn't going to get caught up in the happy reiunion-not yet.

"No." I said, stepping out of the group hug. "It's not over yet."

I turnd to face the gnome.

It was groaning and kneeling in pain as a thin red covering surrounded it.It then disappeared, and the gnome was lef unprotected..

"Hmmm..." Said Lucida' grinning michiefly. "I think that that was its shield. THats what made the gnomes invulnerable all along. And its only able to be disabled by gnome magic, which has been down now. SO that means"  
She rubbed her hands together happily. "THat we can now attack him. So shall we you guys?"

She looked over at us.

We all nodded and laughed evilly.

"Don't mind if I do!" Said a voice behind us.

We all gasped and spun around to see who had spoken.

It was Blank, standing on both legs.

"You're all right!" Said Lucida happily, as Blank slowly headed towards us.

"Yeah Blank!" I said gratefully giving him a small punch in the arm instead of hugging him; like a normal girl would.

He pretended that my blow had hurt, and I punched him again.

"Hey hey!" Said Lucida, breaking us apart. "Fight the gnomes not each other!"

"Yeah." said Kuja, smiling. "NOW LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We didn't need to be told twice.

Everyone advanced towards the fallen gnome.

THe gnomes' eyes widened in horror as it noticed us getting closer-it probably knew what we were going to do next.

For a moment I felt bad for it.

But only for a moment.

Blank, suprisingly was the first to reach him.

"Argggggggggh!" He cried, as he swung his broadsword over him-ready to strike. "This is to make up my foiled attack earlier!And for nearly killing Kaitlyn not once, but three times!"

He struck the blade in the exact area as before-except this time the gnome reacted way more painfully.

"Don't mind if I go next!" Said Lucida, clapping her hands excitingly. "This is what you get for trying to kill my Kuji-wuji!"

She took out her wand, and all of her remaining magic fomed slowly-making a small pink glittry substance that was shinin violently, as Lucida summoned up her power.

"Here...It...GOES!" SHe said through gritted teeth and concentration.

The pink fairy magic then shot out, and struck the gnome in the face.

It fell to the ground completely now.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It moaned, as it clawed at its eyeballs.

Lucida beamed at the view of his suffering.

Then we all attacked.

Sephiroth released his lightening bolt-which I could tell he had been wanting to do for a long time.

"This is for trying to hurt kd zeal!" He had shouted, before releasing the bolt.

Goddess of the Bishounen did the whole blue magical whip again-except this time it worked, and it would of been even more effective than if it had worked then.

"How dare you try to hurt Zell!" She had said angrily.

Zell punched him like an expert boxer-with iron knuckles that had spikes embroded in them.

"You try to hurt Goddess of Bishounen, then you have to deal with me!" He told the weakening gnome.

I then attacked with a powerful slash from my thin sword.

"That's for hurting Blank!" I bellowed-probably sounding like a phcyco.

Kuja then attacked with his power-demi Lucida had said it was.

"This is for insulting my honey-buns, and for trying to kill her!" He said, as we all tried hard to stiffle our laughter-except Lucida of coarse.

I had thought that the gnome would of died from Kuja's attack, but apparently it was still moaning and screaming in pain.

So we continued.

Marcus finally got the chance to use his broadsword against it-ehich was just as powerful as Blank's melee attack.

"That's for trying to harm Ariel, just as she was starting to have a great night!" Said Marcus anrgily.

It was then Emzies and Mogs' turn.

"This is for using you're puppets to try to kill me earlier!" SHouted Mogs, as she prepared to release her magic. "And for trying to kill Emzies!" She added.

Emzies then attacked with her magic.

"For trying to kill mogs-and for putting us that in that wierd trance!" She said.

Despite all of our powerful blows, the gnome had STILL not died.

"Aw crap..."Said Orlando. "Man I wish I had a bow right now..."

"No problemo!" A little voice suddenly spoke aloud.

A bow, an armguard, and a quiver of arrows then appeared infront of Orlando's astonished face.

It was a beautifully carved one-white was its color.

It was very similar to the one he used in Lord of the Rings.

"Thanks!" Said Orlando happily. He then held the bow, and put the quiver of arrow supply over his shoulder. He then quickly strapped on the arm guard "Sweet!" He said happily, as he advanced towards the gnome.

(a/n: "I'm so sorry for the cheesiness at that part-I just put it in for laughs.":P)

Orlando seized an arrow and adjusted it to the bowstring.

He adjusted it at the perfect angle.

"Debbie had been transported here as well as I, and she deserved a great night of her dreams-not to be nearly killed by you!"

He then releases the arrow, and in a swift movement, it flew beuatifully among a trail of golden glitter and it struck the gnome powerfully.

The gnome moaned even louder, as it tried to pry out the arrow.

"Take that!" Said Ariel, as she stomped on the gnomes' paws. Debbie joined in.

"Uh here." Said Marcus, offering his broadsword as he walked over towards her. "Use this-it'll inflict a lot more damage.

"YAY! I've never held a sword before!" Said Ariel exctingly.

WHen Marcus handed the sword to her she started to sway.

"WHoa..." As the sword went back and forth.

"Hey careful there!" Said Marcus, holding her steady.

"It's heavy!" Ariel complained.

"Well do you want me to take it back?" Asked Marcus, grinning while his green eyes sparkled.

"No!" Said Ariel, as if she were angered. "I can do it!"

He then let her go, as Ariel started to head over towards our enemy, still swaing as she tried to balance the sword in her grasp.

"Th-this is for trying to killMarcus and for ruining me and Kaitlyn's wish!" She said as she finally got a strong hold on the weapon.

"Take that!" She struck him in the shoulder blade.

"Yay! That was my first attack!" She said cheerfully, jumping up and down.

"Go Ariel!" Debbie cheered.

Debbie then turned towards Orlando as Marcus retrieved his sword in the background.

"I want to attack him to! Can I use you're bow!" She asked Orlando.

I noticed that Debbie had finally gotten comfterbale with talking to him.

Orlando smiled his perfect million dollar Hollywood smile.

"Sure." He said, as he took of the quiver, the arm guard, and handed them along with the bow.

He helped Debbie strap it all on, and he assisted her when she adjusted the bow-holding her hand into place to help it fire perfectly.

"Steady now." Orlando instucted her. "Ready...aim...fire!"

Debbie let it go and the arrow flew in an almost straight line-it struck the gnome in the neck.

Maybe not as good as Orlando's attack-but close enough.

"And that's for trying to kill Orlando!" Said Debbie.

"Hey!" Said kd zeal, stomping her foot lightly with her arms crossed.

"I still haven't had my turn yet! I wanna attack too! I didn't come here to just sit around and be useless!"

I then handed her my think rapier-like sword.

"Thanks!" She said, as she steadied it in her hand.

She held it in a lurch over her head.

"Here I go!" She said. "YEARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

She charged towards the gnome and struck it in its stomach.

"UARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The gnome moeaned, as it clutched its stomach in pain as if it would throw up.

kd zeal then pulled out the sword and ran back over-handing it back to me.

"Thanks for lending me that." She smiled at me gratefully.

I smiled back.

"No problem."

"This is it." Said Lucida fastened her gaze at the gnome-who was now desprately gasping for beath. "One more blow, and its done. WHy don't we all do it together this time?" She beamed happily.

"Yeah!" Said Ariel.

"Let's do it!" I said excitingly.

"Ok then...Here we go!" Shouted Lucida happily.

She summoned another form of pink magic from her wand-I guess she had some left over after all.

At the same time, Kuja, Goddess of the Bishounen,Emzies, Mogs, and Sephiroth prepared heir magical attacks, while Ariel and Marcus ran forward-both holding Marcus' broadsword, Debbie stayed with Orlando,  
as he held her hand steady while she adjusted the bow to the bow string once again, Blank charged along with Marcus and Ariel with his broadsword; with me and kd zeal following-holding my thin sword. Zell ran up as well-preparing for his great punch.

It was quite a teamwork moment-we all prepared our own different types of attacks at the exact same time.  
"UGGGGGGGH!" Debbie said as she released the arrow.

"URGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHGUHHHHHHHHH!" Went Sephiroth as he released his bolt.

"GUH!" Went Zell as he relaeased and prepared his hand to form into a swift and powerful punch as he headd towards the gnome again.

"HIYYYYYYYYA!" Went Lucida as she relased her fairy magic.

"HUGGGGGGGHHHHHHAHHHH!" Was the noise Kuja made, as he relased demi.

"TAKE THIS!" SHouted ARiel, as her and Marcus neared close to the gnome.

"NEYAAAAAAAAA!" Went Mogs as she relased her magic.

"Prepare yourself!" Shouted Emzeis as she released her's.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!" Blank went as he got close to the gnome-preparing to make the ultimate last swipe.

"AHHHHHHHHHYAAAAAAAA!" Went Goddess of the Bishounen as she released her power.

"HURGGGGGGGGHHHH! TAKE THIS!" Me and kd zeal both said, as we both held my sword together as we charged close towards our target(well ok, I was the one who went 'HURGGGGGH!' and kd zeal was the 'Take this!'

And as unbelieveable as it may sound-each of our attacks hit at the same time. I mean it.

The gnome screamed in a vocie that was even painful and louder than ever before-so loud it almost caused me to cover my ears.

A small beam of light flashed from the gnomes body.

Then it stood still, as blue material started to make it's way around it-ice.

The ice slowly spreaded throughout the gnomes body until it was completely frozen and still.

Its eyes were wide as it stared frozen among as-at me it felt like.

We waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

kd zeal, who was next to me, then spoke.

"Mmmmmm...It's a koala-latta." She joked.

Everyone laughed at her silly joke.

Then, the ice just then burst-everyone screamed from the sudden suprise.

It sounded like there was an explosion-and I was then surrounded my a red fast moving force field.

The only person I could see was kd zeal, who was looking around with a confused look apon her face.

I then noticed what she was looking at.

Little gnomes were flying everywhere-millions of them, all flying and passing us.

Some of their eyes were closed, while others stared at as weakly.

It was then I saw the form of the clock appeared.

"DING!" It chimed. "DING!"

Both of the hands pointd towards the number twelve.

"Midnight!" kd zeal cried. "We made it! We saved everyone!"

"YES!" I cheered, and hugged her happily while laughing-which was pretty owkward because today was the first time I met her, but I was just so happy, and she didn't seem to care as she laughed along with me.

I then let her go, and continued to watch the gnomes-the number of them started to decrease.

I then saw the boss gnome.

"What the..." Said kd zeal in disbelief as she stared at it too.

He was flying in way faster than the other gnomes, and he was actually flying towards us, and instead of having his eyes weak or closed, they were wide open and were full of anger and hatred.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried angrily, as he flew towards as at such top speed.

He was to fast for us-we wouldn't be able to move away in time.

As he was just an inch away from us, a web of blue gitter then appeared around my body, and the gnome disappeared as all went black...

Queen Dagger: "YES!"

Teddy Bear: "FINALLY!"

Queen Dagger: "We killed the gnomes!"

Teddy Bear: "YAY!"

Queen Dagger: "That took quite a long time!"

Teddy Bear: "Oh well-it was worth it! Just feel bad for the readers cause they had to read it all! WAHAHAHAHA!"

Sabrina: "Well it's great that you finally typed the chapter where the gnome is defeated! I thought those things would be alive forever!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah I know!"

Queen Dagger: "Well it's not over yet, I have to edit this and everything."

Teddy Bear & Sabrina: "Ewww editting..."

Queen Dagger: "Well the next chapter is: A little suprise."

Sabrina: "Is it a good suprise?" :D

Teddy Bear: "Or is it another bad one?":D

Queen Dagergrins michichoiusly "You'll have to read it now won't you?

Tedy Bear: "Thanks for BEARING-hey bearing! You know as in BEARING, and i'm a bear! HAHAHAHA!" Audiene stares at him blankly. "Sheesh it was just a joke...DO you guys laugh much?-- Well anyways, thanks for bearing with Queen Dagger taking forever to update this and the other chapter, and for it being long!"

Queen Dagger: "Yeah thanks!"

Teddy Bearsniffle sniffle: "NO! A Night to a Remember is getting close to its ending!" TT

Queen DaggerIs shocked to see him actually showing some emotion: "Yes I know it's sad." TT

Sabrina: "Yeah yeah yeah, well it had to end someday. SO LONG EVERYONE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW-IF YOU WANT TO!" :D


	15. Bonus: Two Years! :D

BONUS: TWO YEARS:D 

Queen Dagger: Ok I have school tomorrow so this chapter is going to be short. 

Teddy Bear: Yeah, the only reason why we're only updating this at 10:13 p.m. on a Sunday is cause... 

Queen Dagger: Drum Roll please! 

Drum roll 

Queen Dagger: On this day wo years ago I began this story! 

Teddy Bear: WOW! Two years! 

Queen Dagger: I know! God I feel old. TT 

Teddy Bear: AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED IT! YOU ABSOLUTE LOSER, YOU YOU...DISGRACE! 

Queen Dagger: hangs head in shame: "I know..." sigh 

Teddy Bear: "Hmmm well whatever. In order to celebrate this special ANTR holiday, we shall put in some bonus material for the story-like how Queen thought it all up and stuff. We were going to put in the bonus episode of me in it like we promised a couple of chapters ago, but we don't have time. sniffle sniffle TT 

Queen Dagger: "Yeah so enjoy, and hopefully i'll update soon-i've just been so busy!" 

SWEET STUFF:D 

I began A Night To Remember on October 29 2004. I was in the 8th grade, and Halloween was nearing very close. 

I remember the beginning of that grade was very hard for me(but thankfully it got a whole lot better later on!) 

I felt like I didn't know too many people, and of coarse the girl Sydney drove me crazy.(I barely see her anymore-she hasn't really bothered me in years, but when I do see her I make sure that I give her evil looks behind her back. :P) 

October 29 2004 was on a Friday, and I remember that there was a Sneaker Hop Dance on that day. I wanted to be connected with my old friends from seventh grade again, and I thought that attending a smash hit dance would help that happen. 

But unfortunately it didn't-only one friend of mine came(Ariel!), and it turned out to be one of the worst dances i've ever attended. 

Some of the events os the story did actually happen(like Debbie said in a comment two years ago.) We actually did sit alone in the weight room, where I made up a story about the princes, and we did dance in the hallway until some kid walked in on us. xD Everything else, as you can probably guess; is entirely fictional. 

I remember that night I came home and I felt like I had wasted three(?) hours of my life. I remember that I had rented a season of the Simpsons on DVD from the library, and I watched that for a while. I actually remember which episode and what part of it, when I had thought of the idea. It was when Bart pretended that Homer was an alcoholic so he could get a "Big Brother" so he could act as a better father-like figure. The thought just suddenly came to me-I thought, hey why don't I start a fanfic-and make tonight seem funner? Maybe I can have FF9 characters in it! 

The idea for A Night to Remember was then born. 

That night, I began my first chapter, and on midnight exactly, I submitted it(I think that's why it says October 30 2004 as a publish date for this.) My parents then told me to go to sleep, and I then turned off the computer and obeyed. 

The next day we went to a camp place that we occasionally went to. A Halloween party was hosted. And even though none of my friends were there, it was still WAY better than the stupid dance. 

Then the next morning we went back home for Halloween, and I received my first comment-from GemEncrustedEarth. I was very happy, and that's when I felt the true fantasy and fun of ANTR begin. I then put in my second chapter, and later that night I went Trick-or-Treating(and its the last time I ever went with her! TT) 

Then I updated all te way up to this last chapter for the next two years. :P 

I feel like I had an excellent start with the story-I absolutely loved typing it, it helped me escape the hardships of 8th grade. But as I got deeper and deeper...I felt as if I was losing my touch-and that the story was becoming staler and staler. This is why it took me so long to update.Hopefully you guys didn't feel the same way. It's been two long years, and I have to say that hopefully, in a year from now this story will be good and finished. 

Queen Dagger:Thank-you everyone-it's been two long years! 

Teddy Bear: HAPPY ANTR DAY:D 


	16. A Little Suprise

A Little Surprise

Queen Dagger: "AH! It's such a relief to type those words!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah! THE GNOMES ARE FINALLY GONE YAY!"

Queen Dagger : "YEAH!" Starts singing. "DING-DONG THE WICKED GNOMES ARE DEAD!" yadayadaydaydayda

Teddy Bear: "Queen, spare them please. You'll kill them with you're voice."

Queen Dagger: "Ah ok sorry. Ok lets get this thing Rollin!"

Teddy Bear: "And don't worry people, we're going to try making this chap shorter!"

Note: I was too lazy to edit much, so I hope it's ok. xD

The Chapter begins. J

I felt as if I was being shifted through a different dimension. I was unable to open my eyes-which felt as if they had been glued shut. Wind ruffled through my hair as the unseen force continued to push me further.

This went on for about three more minutes until the force finally stopped pulling me in.

Then I felt myself falling.

My eyes snapped open as they gathered my unfamiliar surroundings.

I was in a cloudy sky; so high that I was unable to detect land below me.

What happened? Where was I? Was this a dream?….Or is this really happening? I had no idea how to come up with a answer.

Suddenly something then appeared out of midair beneath me.

Was it an aircraft or some kind? A bird? A plane? ……..SUPERMAN!?

I gasped. It was an airship!

What is going on?! Oh my gosh, I AM SO GOING TO DIE!

As I suddenly started to descend closer and closer I knew that in about twenty seconds I'd be as flat as a pancake.

"LUCIDAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" I screamed, attempting to call my fairy friend. "HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I'M FALLLLIIIIIINNNGGGGG!"

Of coarse, I heard no response except the wind whipping harshly through my ears.

As my body neared and neared towards the air craft I started to gain momentum; so fast that tears started to spray from my eyes. I felt as if I were a bullet fired from a pistol-speeding, and twisting and whirring… I couldn't even see the airship anymore

I finally defeat those stupid gnomes and now… and now this! Why do I always attract such bad luck?!

Suddenly a voice full of wisdom and mystery spoke inside my mind.

"Grab on!" It ordered.

Grab on to…..what?!

I reached out in front of me, and instead of my hand grasping gushing wind it emplaced itself upon something inanimate.

It was solid and as sharp as a rock.

I opened my eyes.

I was holding onto something black and triangular-shaped. It took me a moment to realize that it was a scale of someone's body.

I was holding on to a scale belonging to a dragon!

It extended to at least 1000 feet it seemed to me, and it's body glowed with a midnight black and a fiery orange.

It's eyes were green as it turned around and smile at me; flashing it's long silver dagger-like teeth.

I almost let go from the horrific sigh. It's teeth looked so sharp that it could probably slice me in two as easy as it as for a human to eat a Potato Stix.

"Don't be afraid…" It's comforting voice echoed reassuringly through my heart. "Just hand on tighter."

I obeyed; tightening my grip and using my other hand to grasp o to another scale.

I stayed like that for about five minutes, even though it seemed like a half hour; and I had to keep willing myself to not look down.

How long will this take? I don't think I can hold on forever…

Suddenly a pink-nailed hand grasped onto my own. It was coffee-colored. Then that means…LUCIDA!

I was hoisted up upon the dragon by my beloved fairy friend.

"Silly girl." She said, almost sounding like those annoying kids in the Trix commercials. "You can sit up here you know!" She scolded happily.

I had expected the dragons back to be sharp or hard and that's why I had avoided sitting on it, but to my surprise it was extremely soft. I literally felt as if I were standing on a nice bed from a classy hotel.

"Lucida!" I screeched happily, my voice practically cracking. "You're alive!"

"You bet baby!" She cheered.

We embraced happily-crying and laughing, and shaking all over.

"Is everyone else ok?" I asked, pulling myself out of our bear hug.

"Of coarse!" She exclaimed. "All thanks to you! The gnomes are dead, and we get to sit on this! It's so soft-and bouncy too! Wanna see?!"

Before I could answer Lucida started to jump up and down. Each time her feet hit the dragon's back she sprung up as if it were truly a mattress.

She was so giddy that it slightly frightened me-it reminded of her clone self in the gnome's allusion. I shivered at the unpleasant memory.

"This….is…" Said Lucida, as she continued to bounce. "SO MUCH FUN! I COULD TOTALLY DO THIS FOREVER! I-WHOA!"

Suddenly, Lucida bounced too far to to left and was no longer above the dragon. She started to drop like a rock.

"LUCIDA!!!" I screamed as I lunged and reached downward to catch a hold oh her.

But to my horror, she had already disappeared. I was too late.

"Oh god…" I whispered frightfully. The tears began to well up. "OH GOD! NO! LUCIDAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

I continued to sob. Lucida…My friend, my fairy friend…was…gone.

A giggle then rose out from behind me. Startled, I turned around to see what it was.

I gasped.

There was Lucida, smiling big looking more beautiful than ever. She was floating midair due to the aid of purple wings that extended from her back.

They were light purpled, and gold glitter seemed to form around them every time they flapped.

Her wings were not similar to a bird or an angel's but were ore related to a dragonfly's-typical wings that fairies usually have in fantasies.

Lucida spoke.

"Ha-ha. I scared you for a minute there didn't I?"

Stunned, I couldn't find myself to answer. Instead I commented on Lucida's new attachment.

"You… You have wings…." I said, sounding like a surprised idiot.

She giggled.

"Well of coarse I do! What do you expect?! All fairies have wings!"

"T-They're…" I continue to stammer. I gulped. "T-They're beautiful.

She giggled again and turned to the side to show them off more.

"I know! They disappear whenever I visit earth though. I was starting to miss them! They match with almost every single outfit I own!"

I laughed-Lucida can just be so funny and lovable!

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and have you to continue admiring them, but I gotta go help everyone else now, apparently they don't know how soft the dragon's back actually is!"

Sure enough, I then noticed Debbie and Ariel clutching to scales on the dragon's side; screaming like mice.

a/n: Hahaha that scene gets me every time I read it. :P

We both laughed at the sight.

"Alright… I'll leave you to that then." I told her.

"Sure thing!" She said gleefully. She made the peace sign. "Peace out!"

And with that, she flew off towards Debbie and Ariel.It actually took quite a while to reach the aircraft I had seen earlier-about ten minutes. I guess the dragon wanted to make sure that we had everyone. I wasn't sure if we did-all I could see were Debbie, Ariel, and Kuja in the distance(you can bet that Lucida spent quite some time over there while she was rescuing him. ;) )

We soon landed on the airship, which was magnificent in size and smelled like the fresh scent of cedar.

After we all rejoiced we were greeted with two familiar faces; or were familiar to me at least.

They were the two girls that had greatly helped me get to where we were in the first place-Garnet and Eiko.

"Hey!" Garnet greeted me secondly. "You've met Bahamut I see!"

Bahamut! Garnet's loyal eidolon! That's who the dragon was!

I laughed-I felt so foolish for not recognizing him in the first place.

"Well you've certainly changed." Said a smiling Eiko. "The last time I saw you, you looked as frightened as a little kitten, and were under the threat of evil gnomes!"

I laughed again. "I know! It seems like such a long time ago!"

"Yeah I know what you mean!" Agreed Eiko. "See? Weren't I right?! I KNEW those gnomes would be no match for you!"

Suddenly, Lucida randomly embraced me. "Uh…Hi Lucida?" I said, totally confused by her sudden movement.

"Oh…Oh Kaitlyn! I'm so sorry! I've never thanked you! If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead. I am so sorry. I-it was al my fault that it all happened in the first place, I-"

"No." I interrupted. "It's not your fault. These things happen. Besides, I didn't even defeat the gnomes all by myself!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who figured put about the whole mirror thing!" Said Mogs.

"No the spiri-" I began to say, but Lucida cut me off.

"NO! It was all you and you deserve a big thanks for that! GROUP HUG EVERYONE!"

Before I could protest and flee towards my escape, Emzies and Mogs sprinted over and hugged me along with Lucida. Soon everyone else joined in, and I can assure you that the circle grew quite large.

Debbie, Ariel, kd zeal, Garnet, Eiko, Goddess of the Bishounen, Kuja, Blank, Zell, Orlando, Marcus, and even Sephiroth joined in.

"Thank-you Kaitlyn!" They all said happily in fifteen different toned-voices.

"Uh…" I felt my cheeks blush deeply. "You're welcome."

"Okay!" Said Eiko, the first to break out of our happy embrace; Sephiroth immediately followed her example.

Eiko continued on.

"I think we'd better recap on everything. I bet you're all totally confused and lost about everything that's happened!"

And Eiko and Garnet did just that. Now, I understand how confusing this must all be to you, so I won't summarize the whole recapping that had taken quite a while.

Basically, the spirit fairies played a huge role. Spirit fairies usually appear when a fairy is assigned to a place where they need to work to give him or her a helping hand. However, if the fairy is not present they are allowed to help out the human whom had made the wish that made the fairy go there in the first place. With the gnomes however, their powers are limited to granting only five things for the fairy or the human. In my case these things were turning me into Kelsey; which was my only way towards saving everyone, to have help; or for Garnet and Eiko enough magic to transport Mogs and Emzies. The third was for me to gain the courage and strength I needed, and the fourth one was the gnome mirror. The last, was to have the gnomes gone for good(which, to my horror had come true in an rather graphic effect-Bahumut had eaten them.)

We don't know what truly happened with the whole gnome trance. They had basically had us in an allusion that took place in the actual gym where the dance had been, and once we had drank or eaten the refreshments supplied all would have been last-we would have been trapped in their spell, and our souls would have been eventually eaten.

It's very unlikely that the mirror exit was the work of the spirit gnomes for they are not as powerful as the gnomes and it would have been impossible for them to penetrate through the trance. We think that the mirror was left over from the bathroom in the hallway that was near the gym. We were able to get through it because of it being the only inanimate thing that was manipulative and it being connected to the real world. Mirrors were also, the weakness to the gnomes and I suppose that it had served a purpose of indicating that.

Me and all of the earth-residents believed that it was the work of coincidence, luck, and hope that it happened to be left over, but Lucida believed that it was thanks to the work of leprechauns, but that would have led to an entirely different story, and when Debbie groaned when Lucida started to begin telling it, she immediately resigned from telling it.

Okay it's almost done I promise! When we released our powers the gnomes had been weakened and their barrier disappeared; which allowed Garnet to send Bahumut to fetch us. When the "koala-latta"(as kd zeal called it) had exploded, they had been using the last of their power in order to bring us down, but to our luck Bahumut had came and stopped them(ack do I HAVE to repeat what he did? I felt sick to my stomach when I was first told about it…)

Alright, that's basically all that was important. Happy now? I promise that I'll never even mention all of this mind-reeling stuff ever again(or at least I'll try not to. XD) Lucida could have surely have continued on but when she noticed Ariel and Debbie shifting impatiently she soon ended the whole conversation.We all decided to relax on the airship after that. It had been such a long night, and I felt so exhausted. So I went to sleep in one of the bunks for about an hour or two.

When I arose Garnet and Lucida were chatting heartily- discussing plans for the rest of the dance.

"Katie you're up!" Lucida squealed when she saw me. "Okay listen to some plans that we have." She cleared her throat. "No offense but you're little gymnasium is so ugly and plain looking! And I don't know about you, but at times I felt as if I could still smelt the sweat from kids in gym class! We need a decorative theme, and we decided that the whole gym should be decorated with lilies! Also we need more food…Oh! A clean-up squad for sure! And we would like to expand the gym and invite a lot more people. What do you think Kate?"

"Sounds great." I said, and I truly believed so.

"So how are you doing for your first airship ride?" A voice asked from a distance. It was slightly soft and definitely a male's.

Garnet's face suddenly grew pale.

"No." She said. "No, no no no! But-But how is he…Why that…he better not be here with that waitress!"

Garnet then stormed over towards the direction of the voice.

I gave Lucida a worried "what's going on?" look, and she returned it with a shrug.

Eagar to know what was going to happen, we trailed after Garnet as a rat would once it's smelt the scent of cheese.

The enraged princess led us over to two people, a tall blonde man and a brown-haired girl that was of average height.

It took me a moment realize the man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, whom was none other than the beloved Zidane with his daggers at his sides and his extended tail.

OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS THE ACTUAL HERO OF FINAL FANTASY OF 9!

'A total immature hero, may I add to that.' I thought when I finally figured out why Garnet was so mad.

"Oh it's…." Said the girl, eyeing our surroundings. She apparently had not notice our entrance, and neither had Zidane.

"It's ok I guess. I'm just feeling a little sick is all…" She said. She wasn't lying, she did look in a dizzy state with her pale face and reeling head.

Zidane held her in place, which seemed to make a vein in Garnet's face pop.

"Don't worry that's natural." He said in a comforting voice. "It's best to be held by someone…."

Suddenly, I guess Garnet couldn't take it anymore. She marched right on over towards the two, and violently pushed Zidane away from the blushing girl.

"Whoa what the?!" Said Zidane as he flew about a foot. He was able to regain his balance to keep from falling.

He immediately paled and took two steps back when he noticed Garnet's enraged face.

"Uh…Hey Garnet.. Uh, I swear this isn't what it looks like, it's just uh-"

But the angry princess had already interrupted his excuse.

"Isn't what it looks like…. IS'NT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE??!! WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE TO ME IS THAT WE'RE NEWLY ENGAGED AND HERE YOU ARE WITH THE WAITRESS FROM THE BAR FLIRTING WITH HER WHILE I HAD BEEN AWAY RISKING MY LIFE TO HELP SAVE LUCIDA AND HER FRIENDS. YOU ARE SUCH A COMPLETE ASS-"

Zidane then stopped her from saying the cuss word she was about to throw at him.

"HEY WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!? I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HER! I BROUGHT HER ALONG CAUSE CINNA LIKES HER, AND HE REALLY NEEDS A GIRLFRIEND! SO I WAS GOING TO HOOK HIM UP WITH HER! IF YOU WOULD Have STAYRED A LITTLE LONGER, I would have said: "It's best to be held by someone, someone that really cares about you, yet you are unaware of it."

Suddenly the door behind him burst open, causing us all to jump.

There stood another man, in a tuxedo carrying roses. He had dark hair that was almost black, and was noticeably muscular. He had a slight beard forming by his chin.

"This is my cue right? ahem. Oh Cecilia! I'll make you feel better! I shall hold you until all of your feelings of weariness is gone!"

We all stood in shock from his sudden entrance. I literally gasped.

OH…..MY…..GOD. Is that…… IS THAT CINNA!? THE SAME CINNA FROM THE VIDEO GAME?! BUT….BUT HE'S……MUSCULAR! AND NOT FAT! OR SCARY-LOOKING!…..WHOA….THAT'S JUST….WHOA! GO CINNA!

Cinna then noticed us all staring at him in shock. He immediately lowered the roses and blushed.

"Uh….Was I not supposed to come out right then?……Oops…."

Nobody spoke for a while. The only sound that could be heard were the engines of the airship and the wind blowing out some petals off the roses in Cinna's drooping hand.

The waitress Cecilia finally spoke.

"So… Let me get this straight…" She spoke, glancing at Cinna. Cinna blushed even deeper when he noticed that her attention was on him.

"You had Zidane bring me on this airship so you could cure my air-sickness and to take me out on a date?"

Lowering his head even lower, Cinna slowly nodded his answer sheepishly.

Awww……Poor Cinna. He's so embarrassed.

Cecilia seemed to scoff.

"That is so….so…"

Cinna winced. Zidane, and I had as well. Lucida and Garnet watched on, their eyes widening as round as pizzas.

Cecilia then smiled, and gave out a small laugh. "Cute."

"HUH!?" Cinna suddenly looked up in surprise. It had definitely not had been what he had been expecting.

Cecilia then headed over towards him and planted a small kiss on his face.

Cinna practically fell over due to his major surprise.

All of us onlookers gasped.

"But….but why?" Asked Cinna, looking confused as he let Cecilia accept the roses.

"Because no boy has ever given me roses." Cecilia smiled. They then enveloped in a long kiss.

"Ugh!" Lucida covered her eyes in disgust. "If I would have known that this mushy scene would have been included, then I would have never of bought a ticket!"

She fled, while I restrained hard from trying to laugh.

But there were more mushy-gushy blah blah scenes to come my way.

"Oh ZIDANE!!" Cried Garnet, as she lunged herself into her lover.

She started to cry.  
"I am so sorry baby! I was completely wrong! You can be mad at me, I'll understand, I'm so stupid! I-"

Zidane gently lifted up her face with his large hands and looked into her sad brown eyes.

"All is forgiven babe. But only if you kiss me."

Garnet laughed. "Of coarse." She said.

And they did just that. And like Lucida, I just had to flee from the scene.

Apparently, Lucida had been awaiting for my arrival. We stood silently for a minute. Then we both looked at each other, and we were no longer able to conceal what we had through about the whole scene.

We burst into laughter, the first ever since the whole horrible ordeal that night.

It had just been so funny! It was too much! Cinna's timing, the cheesiness, and everything….

I continued to laugh, it was so nice to know that I had now met almost all of the main characters of the beloved game of Final Fantasy IX.

Teddy Bear: "ok so that's the surprise!"

Queen Dagger: "Yeah, sorry if it hadn't met up to your expectations, but hey-the rest of the Tantalus gang are now in the story!"

Teddy Bear: "Well…Except Baku."

Queen Dagger: "Oh yeah I forgot about him…. WELL, YAY! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I AM SO glad that everything is back to normal!"

Teddy Bear: "YEAH!"

Queen Dagger: "Yeah well, don't forget to review. And happy holiday, if I don't update before the end of December! I hope it snows tomorrow-then that means snow day, or hour-delay, or early dismissal for me." J 


	17. Pondering

_Pondering_

_Teddy Bear: Flashes Queen Dagger a very murderous glare._

_Queen Dagger: "Yes, yes I know I broke my promise! But at least I'm updating now! And I've got the ending all typed up and finished, so I am very closed to being done with this stupendous story! It's not a big deal!"_

_Teddy Bear:Totally loses it "NO BIG DEAL?!" Jumps up and begins to hit Queen Dagger with his black paws. POUND, POUND, POUND, POUND!! "You…POUND! HAVEN'TPOUND!, POUND TWO YEARS!! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE AUTHOR!! You've probably've lost all you're fans! You disgrace! :O"_

_Queen Dagger: "All right you know what? I am sick of you bullying me all the time. I have had enough! Throws him inside living room closet and places a big box against the door._

_Teddy Bear: BANG BANG BANG! LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!! :O_

_Queen Dagger: "SHUT UP!!" :O_

_Teddy Bear shuts up._

_Queen Dagger: "Ahhh… FINALLY! Some peace and quiet at last!" J_

_After I witnessed the two cheesy ordeals I walked up to the bow of the airship._

_Sighing, I placed my hands upon the railing and gazed out at the beautiful sky set before me._

_It was a gorgeous cerulean blue, with a few puffs of white clouds floating amidst it. _

_Admiring the scene, I blinked dreamily and smiled. Seeing the beautiful scenery really comforted me, and filled me with a sense of peace._

_I began to ponder on everything that had commenced in the course of the entire night. It was so strange. In the course of one night I had rendezvoused with a feisty fairy among other wonderful people, I had worn a Cinderella gown, flown down a heating duct while escaping the police, vanquished evil creatures, and had rode a large dragon._

_I was completely in awe of it all. But I still did admire for most of the night for what it was; a stupendous and magical experience. (Not including the encounter with the gnomes of coarse.)_

_As I continued to stare intently at the sky, Kuja suddenly materialized by my side._

"_WHOA!" I jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. _

_Kuja laughed upon my fright. "Sorry Kate." He then folded his arms and leaned against the railing beside me. _

"_It's okay." I assured him, turning back towards the beautiful scenery._

_We both stood there in complete silence, admiring the view. After a few moments Kuja spoke._

"_Watchya thinking about, kid?" He asked nonchalantly. He looked down at my face, awaiting my response._

_His sudden question caught me by complete surprise, and I did not quite know what to say as an answer, for there was a whole lot consuming my mind. _

_After a few moments of deliberation I finally discovered what I would tell him._

"_I was thinking about…" I began. Kuja waited patiently. "Dreams." I finished stupidly._

"_Dreams," He repeated in an incredulous voice._

_I nodded._

_He smiled, and looked down upon his long pale fingers. "What about them?" He asked._

_I took a deep breath, and suddenly no longer needed to pause to consider what I would say next._

"_Well, I've been thinking about them, and I think that they are basically illusions, to temporarily distract us from our normal lives. Sometimes this can be a bad thing, but other times it can be good. Especially when someone is currently enduring a very difficult stage in their life. The dream can be a temporary escape from all hardships, and it can give them an opportunity to finally relax, and maybe even feel happy. Well… At least only the good dreams anyway."_

_Kuja nodded in agreement, clearly intrigued._

"_I've just been wondering… Is that what all of tonight was? Just a wonderful moment to do just that? Just like a beautiful dream that shall eventually end?"_

_I ceased speaking, and studied Kuja's expression. He was staring at me intently, wearing a firm poker face. He urged me to continue, somehow perceiving that I had more to say._

"…_The thing that frightens me…" I continued. "Is that you rarely have the same dream twice. You.." Tears began to form in my eyes. I gulped, trying my best to suppress them. "You usually never see the wonderful people you met in dreams ever again…"_

_Now I know that it may sound foolish, but right then and there I began to sob uncontrollably, feeling that the same theory would apply to tonight, andI would lose all the new friends I had made._

"_Oh Katie…" Said Kuja sympathetically, his face marked with sorrow._

_He suddenly embraced me in a tight hug._

_I gasped from the sudden movement, and at Kuja's strength._

"_It's okay." He said, soothingly, softly rubbing my back._

_I blushed deeply, for after all, he was a VERY gorgeous man._

_It then suddenly dawned on me that Lucida could be nearby, watching the entire scene._

_I stiffened at the thought, and immediately tried to break free from his grip. However, he tightened his arms around me, making escape impossible._

_Darn it. I can't actually believe that I am saying this, but being four foot eleven sucks._

"_Katie…" He whispered again, stooping over and placing his head upon my shoulder. His white soft mane brushed upon my skin, immediately giving me warmth._

_He then began to speak. " I agree, this night was just like a dream. A break for you guys, from you're hectic lives…I also see it as a way to make up for all the bad moments that you all went through, during the entire time of your existence. But…It was also a way for you all to mature, and to discover that there is more to all of your personalities than you think… Cheer up Kaitlyn. And don't worry, the night isn't over yet. And I have a feeling that the best part is yet to come."_

_I managed a grateful laugh, and he finally broke our embrace._

_I began to smile at him in gratitude, when I suddenly realized that he had not addressed everything that I had said._

"_Kuja…" I said slowly, eyeing him with firm determination. "Will we ever see each other again?"_

_His face flinched, and he immediately averted his eyes down towards the floor._

_My heart immediately sank. I think I knew the answer. But… I did not want to make any more assumptions. I had to hear him say it._

"_Kuja…" I began again, taking a quick breath. "Will we ever see each other again?"_

_He still did not reply, his eyes still staring at the wooden-planked floor._

_However, I was feeling very patient._

"_Kuja…"_

_Before I could continue, Lucida's voice cut in from the background. "Kaitlyn! She shouted. "Kuji-kins! Come over here! It's time to go!"_

_I looked over towards her direction; which was at the other end of the airship. Everyone had formed a straight line, staring over at us, curiosity marked in all of their faces. Lucida was in the back, beckoning towards us._

_Before I could say anything, Kuja immediately headed towards her direction, gliding agilely._

_I jogged after him, attempting to keep up with his long strides._

"_Kuja!" I called out to his retreating back._

_He ignored my frantic cry, and enhanced his pace._

_I then leapt towards his direction, flailing out my arms. I caught only his wrist._

"_Kuja, WAIT!" I gasped. "I-"_

_He then stopped abruptly and veered down towards me; almost causing me to fall back._

_He flashed me an angry glare, his eyes flaming like heated black coals._

_I immediately cringed, and released his hand._

"_Not…Here…" He hissed behind gritted teeth._

_I cowered from his fierceness, and he then proceeded walking towards his lover._

_Appalled by his sudden change of behavior, I slowly walked towards the location of my beloved friends Debbie an Ariel._

"_What happened?" Debbie asked as soon as I sauntered over, clearly worried. Her twin easily wrapped her arm upon my shoulder._

_I felt so peculiar being practically the same height as them. When I was in my normal form, she always had to stand slightly on her tiptoes in order to place her arm upon me._

"_What did Kuja do?" Debbie spoke again, gazing into my eyes, looking for an answer._

_I tried to prevent myself from shaking._

"_N-Nothing…"I stammered. "He d-didn't do a-anything…"_

_By the look on her face, I could tell that Debbie was not convinced. But before she could say anything, Lucida called out again._

"_Ooooookaaaay!!" She shouted, clearly excited. "The Bahamut Express is now a LEAVVVVVVVIIIIINNNN!! Sooo everybody hop on!"_

_I then noticed that right beside the airship was a floating Bahamut. _

_His beautiful black scales gleamed in the sunlight, as the vast dragon awaited our arrival._

_Zell, the first one in line, bravely stepped onto Bahamut, and lowered himself upon his soft back._

_Goddess of the Bishounen was next, and Zell held her hand as she slowly sat right behind him._

_Bahamut then _slithered_ forward a little, to give more space for the next passengers, which were Emzies and Mogs. _

_As the line continued, Marcus, Orlando, and Blank ran right up to us._

"_It seems that we're arranging by twos," Said Marcus, grinning down at Ariel._

"_Would you ladies mind pairing up with us?" Orlando asked, in his charming British accent._

"_No, not at all!" They both blurted simultaneously. _

_I simply nodded meekly in reply, feigning a smile._

"_Alright then…" Marcus grinned, grabbing Ariel's hand. "Let's go."_

_It was then their turn to sit, and before Ariel could advance towards Bahamut Marcus literally swept her off her feet with a quick ease. _

_While Ariel squealed and laughed, he stepped towards the awaiting dragon and gingerly set her down upon him._

_Ariel beamed with gratitude._

_I chuckled at the sight, pleased to see Ariel so happy._

_Then, just as I was watching her, two big hands grabbed my upper waist, and before I could react, I was suddenly hoisted in the air._

"_AHHHH!" HOLY SHIT!!" I screamed, as Blank positioned me into his arms and against his chest._

_Blank laughed at my surprised reaction, as he rearranged his arms around my body._

_He then proceeded towards Bahamut's direction and then, as if he were holding a delicate glass doll , he carefully placed me upon the dragon's back, just as Marcus had done for Ariel._

_He stood there looking down at me, grinning._

"_Humph. Don't feel so proud." I told him in a scolding tone. "Because you definitely wouldn't have been able to do that if I were in my REAL form."_

_He immediately scoffed, and arched an eyebrow. "That is definitely not true Kaitlyn."_

_Rather than arguing with him, I merely rolled me eyes and turned straight ahead. I knew that I was right._

_A few seconds later, I felt him plop down behind me._

_I then laughed, and turned around to face him._

"_Thank-you though…" I said, beaming at him. "It was incredibly sweet of you."_

_Blank smiled back, and moved back a lock of hair away from my face._

_I suspected that he was preparing to kiss me, and I even closed my eyes and pursed my lips, my heart bursting with anticipation…_

"_Not yet…" He murmured into my ear._

_My eyes immediately snapped open, and I shrunk back, feeling mortified. _

_I couldn't even imagine how red my face must have been._

"_Don't be embarrassed." He said, gazing into my eyes. "The only reason I don't want to kiss you yet is because you don't look like your true self right now. I don't want to kiss Kelsey, I want to kiss Kaitlyn, whom I prefer way more…"_

_The way he slowly spoke the last four words was so charming…So alluring._

_He then placed his head upon my neck, his breath warming my skin._

_I closed my eyes, and sighed upon this compliment, all of my past troubles fading away._

_Queen Dagger: "YEAH! :D I really liked that! I am sooo happy that I finally updated! It feels really nice to connect to the story again. J I know that by now, I probably have no more reviewers, but I don't care. For, that's not important to me anymore. I'm just going to finish this story for myself… I feel obligated too. J"_

_Teddy Bear: "CAN I COME OUT NOW?!" L_

_Queen Dagger: "NO!!" :O_

_Okay, I know that the only one reading this will probably just be me, but oh well! Hey me! Be sure to review! :D_


End file.
